A Mute Friendship
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: A boy finds out about the Decepticons and befriends Soundwave, who was once also mute and deaf. Soundwave finds out the boy is Techno-Organic, and uses that to upgrade his body. The autobots "rescue" the boy, who is quickly changing due to his sire's faction, slightly torn between the two. Tegan's aggression and hatred mount up to a breaking point... Will there be anything left?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Strange Sights**

Orion Tegan Crodly made his way out of the high school, avoiding large groups of kids and keeping an eye out for Vince, the school bully.

He had been named Orion by his single mother, who thought a unique name would make him more self-confident. She was wrong. No one knew he real name, as he always told others that his name was Tegan.

"Tegan! Tegan, wait!"

Tegan didn't hear his name being called for one simple fact... he was mute and deaf. His eye sight was terrible.

The boy felt someone grab his shoulder and spun around, fear assaulting him with images of Vince and some of the bigger boys ready to tease him. Instead, he found Jack Darby, who held up his hands as he spoke.

Tegan could lip read, and he also understood sign language, but had forced himself to learn how to lip read since not many people could use sign language.

"Hey, Tegan." Jack said, smiling at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and play some video games with Raf and I."

Tegan shook his head silently. He didn't trust anyone to not make fun of him when they weren't near teachers or others. He was able to make out the blurry figure of Vince approaching and shook his head more rapidly, turning and running away from the two boys.

 _Jack POV:_

Jack's shoulders slumped. He felt sorry for the new boy. He had no idea what it would be like to not be able to speak, hear and barely see. Tegan's arrival had averted Vince's attention from himself to the little special needs boy.

"That's right! You run you little freak!" Vince shouted after the black haired boy.

Jack turned around to face the bully. "Maybe you should leave Tegan alone, Vince." He said, anger lightly raining his tone.

Vince looked at him and laughed. "Why would I do that, geek?" He demanded haughtily, turning to look after the kid. "Maybe I'll see if I can have a friendly conversation with him. Oh, yeah, he can't even hear!"

Jack glared after the orange haired boy as he walked off, and for a moment, he wished Optimus Prime had allowed the kid to be taken by the decepticons.

He sighed as Miko and Raf arrived.

"Hey Jack!" Miko greeted him enthusiastically. "Still gonna play try to beat me?" She asked, pointing her finger closely to his face.

"I don't know, Miko. Vince was after Tegan again." Jack answered, staring at the place where the boy had disappeared, something the new kid was adapt at doing.

"Poor Tegan." Raf shook his head sympathetically, knowing all too well how cruel Vince could be.

"Well then, why don't we go after him?" Miko asked, excited. "It'd be fun to try to find him!"

Jack looked over his shoulder at the place where Arcee would be any moment.

"Aw, come on, Jack!" Miko appeared in front of him. "Don't you want to help him?"

Jack sighed. "Fine. But we have to leave him alone if he doesn't want us around." He answered, Miko jumping in the air. "Yes! Come on! He's already got a head start!"

Sighing again at the never ending energy of the young asian girl, Jack ran after her in an attempt to catch up.

 _Tegan's POV_

Tegan made his way down the back streets of the small town, trying to make his way to his grandmother's home without unwanted attention or detection by Vince and his gang.

He liked the back streets a lot because of how quiet they were... less chance of being hit by a car because you're a near-blind freak, right?

Tegan brushed the black hair out of his strange purple eyes that had begun to tear up. Sniffing, he used the sleeve of his black shirt to wipe away the sign of weakness as he stepped out into another alley... without looking.

Out of nowhere, a dark purple car squealed around the corner, striking him in the left side. Tegan had seen the blurred purple shape and jumped, but still struck the windshield painfully, rolling over the top of the car to fall off the back, winded and bruised. He had a slight suspicion that he had cracked a rib, or broken an arm.

Regardless of the pain, Tegan was still unable to make any noise to express it, rolling up onto one arm to stare at the car, that had stopped a few meters away.

Fear crushed the boy's emotionally distraught soul as the car began to shift and twist into a large humanoid robot.

Tegan stared up in fear at the tall robot, but the fear began to fade. His cursed eyesight was messing with him again... It couldn't be a ...

Movement in the corner of his eye caused the boy to turn, making out the blurry form of Jack Darby, Miko and Rafael, the only three kids that ever said hi to him.

Their mouths were moving rapidly as they shouted at him, pointing at the large robotic humanoid, thingy.

Looking back up at it, Tegan saw a bright pink light getting brighter. Squinting he realized it was some sort of gun. And it was aimed right for him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cybertronians.**

Tegan stared at the charging gun before throwing his arms over his head, clenching his eyes shut as he waited for the shot to come, decimating him... turning him into nothing else besides another blotch on the pavement.

A rush of air passed over the downed boy, and he opened his eyes to stare in shock at a large green humanoid robot... thing! It was followed by a slim blue and pink one, then a yellow and black one.

Scrabbling backward, Tegan rolled onto his hands and knees before jumping up onto his feet, running down an alley. He spared only one glance back at the fight. Another purple robot similar to the one that had first attacked him, had joined the fight.

Fear rose in the boy's heart as he ran away, leaving his backpack behind. He considered the wisdom of this move, as all his technological tools, and, less importantly, his homework, still resided in the bag.

Tegan decided that it wasn't important, and poured all of his fear and strength into his legs, pushing onward toward his grandmother's home. With that home, hopefully came safety.

Slamming the door open, Tegan ran into the house, shutting it loudly as he leaned against it, breathing hard as his grandmother rounded the corner.

Tegan looked up at his grandmother and the worry rising to the surface of her deep blue eyes. "Tegan? What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying over to kneel on the ground before him, ignoring the pain in her arthritic joints, concerned with only finding out what had happened to her grandson.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Tegan looked down at the ground, his grandmother folding him in a comforting embrace.

"Oh, Tegan. Was it them again?" The older woman looked at him, concern and pain in her eyes as he nodded slowly, not wanting to reveal the truth to her. He was enough of a freak as it was. "I'm so sorry, Tegan." She shook his head sadly as she pulled him close again. "Are you hungry?" She asked, trying to distract him.

Shaking his head, Tegan walked away from her embrace and up the stairs, leaving her at the bottom of the stairs, brows furrowed with worry.

Once in his room, Tegan sat on his bed, thinking through the situation. _There are large, robotic... things. Alive cars._ The thoughts rushed through his mind as he began calculating this problem. He always thought before doing anything.

Laying back on the bed, Tegan looked up at the ceiling above him, then around the room. It was decorated with posters of atoms and technological stuff, the bedspread was the periodic table, and there were a number of different computers that he loved to work with. And, it was small. Smaller than the one he had used when his mother had been alive.

 _There's something weird about this._ Tegan thought as he rolled to his feet and moved over to the computers.

While he waited for them to finish their start up, Tegan paced the room, finally settling in his chair to log into each.

 _If these things really exist, someone must've seen them._ He thought as began searching for anything that may have some resemblance to a robotic, humanoid... thing.

Tegan leaned back in his seat, furrowing his eyebrows at the screen. He was too far away to make anything out of it, but then, he was always too far away unless he had his face almost pressed to the screen. Hours of searching had turned up nothing. Nothing that might even resemble what he had witnessed earlier.

 _This could just be my imagination._ Tegan thought inwardly, tapping his lower lip with a finger as he considered this option. _No. Because then I would still have my backpack... Unless._ Tegan turned his seat toward the window, getting up and moving to stand before it. _Unless this was a trick...Played by Jack, Miko and Raf._

Straightening up, Tegan considered this option again, more carefully. _That could be a possibility. Vince might even be in on it!_ Shaking his head in silent frustration, he felt tears sting his eyes. _I had never thought that Jack might do such a thing. Miko might, but without realizing that it was cruel... Raf. No, Raf was the one that got bullied too... unless Vince promised not to tease him if he helped._

Tegan shook his head and climbed atop his bed, pressing his face into his pillow for a moment before turning it in order to be able to see the larger section of the room. Due to his being blind, deaf and mute, he never liked leaving whatever eyesight he could use unused. He liked to know what was around him. When he may be in imminent danger...


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm having a hard time at both school and home, but just know I haven't lost motivation, but gained more from all of the reviews! :D. Thanks so much to those that reviewed, favourited and followed!_

 ** _Cape Magician:_** _Tegan is_ _going_ _blind, but is not yet. Just imagine a kid that REALLY needs glasses. Thanks again to you all! 3)_

 **Chapter 3: Soundwave**

Soundwave stood a ways from the boy's home... the boy that hadn't seemed... normal. That is, in human standards.

The large silent mech had watched the young boy sit at his computer and start searching for information on Cybertronians. Although he didn't know what they were called.

Soundwave assumed that the boy wasn't really sure of what he had seen, but the navy mech knew that the Autobots would get involved with the boy. They always did.

Watching silently, Soundwave went through his databanks searching for information on earth's social websites. He found nothing, so expanded to official documentations, finding a birth certificate and home address.

The home address was under the name of Cellia Crodly, who was eighty years old in earth standards, and the grandmother of the boy. The mother, Julia, had offlined in an accident several years ago, the father was unknown.

Soundwave felt a slight sense of surprise when he found the boy's name. Orion Tegan Crodly. Orion was the original name of the Prime, and he found it curious that a human boy would bear the same name as an alien life form from another planet.

Turning his attention back to the boy, the tall mech watched as the child moved to his desk, feeling around for something. He felt pity. He had found medical records, and now knew that the boy was deaf, mute and nearly blind. It... _Tegan_ would become permanently blind if he didn't get eyewear, which his grandmother couldn't afford.

The boy was similar to himself, Soundwave realized, saddened as memories of his past assaulted him. Of his mute, deaf and blind self being abandoned, then sold into slavery. The pain and bullying, the fear. But then, the memory of him constructing his visor came to him. That had changed his life for the better.

Having an idea, Soundwave tapped into the home's WiFi and began to put a plan into action.

Tegan felt for the pad and pencil he had left on his desk the other day, and accidentally knocked the pen down the back of it.

Sighing in frustration and annoyance, Tegan got onto his hands and knees, searching for it when a bright light flashed from his computer, startling him to the point where he jerked upwards and hit his head on the desk.

 _Ow!_ Tegan growled inwardly, rubbing the spot as he looked towards it. He had put together the console himself, and had made it so that, whenever a message or notification came in for him, it would flash bright, different coloured lights to get his attention. It flashed again now, red.

Getting slowly to his feet, Tegan made his way over to the screen, coming in close until he could read the words: _You've been hacked._

 _WHAT?!_ Tegan's mind screeched. _This is the strongest firewall I have!.. Had._ He thought as he watched in a mixture of awe and shock as the screen changed to a blank white, a small text box at the bottom.

 _Hello, Tegan._

Tegan's heart choked him as he stared at the words, fear filling him as he watched more words appear.

 _I am Soundwave._

Swallowing hard, Tegan placed his hands on the keyboard, and, having memorized where each key was, and began typing an answer. _Who is this?_

 _I am Soundwave._ The other person responded.

Tegan began to tremble as he watched words, rapidly typed, appearing on his screen.

 _I am a Cybertronian from Cybertron. I am similar to the purple..._ The other person stopped typing as it seemed to think of the word. Without thinking, Tegan typed it for him. _Robot?_

 _Yes. The robot. But you needn't worry. I shall not hurt you._

Afraid and disoriented, Tegan sat down slowly. _I created this firewall. How did you get into it?_ He asked.

 _I hacked. Like you've done many times in your life._ The creature... robot... Cybertronian, answered.

Tegan thought this over. It was too incredible. It had to be another prank. One people couldn't complete without... Rafael! Angered, the boy began to type again. _Is this some kind of prank? Like the robot was? This is Rafael, isn't it? Get out of my system!_

 _No, Orion. This is not Rafael._ The robot answered.

Cold sweat broke out on his forehead. No one knew his real name. At least, not his first name. _What do you want?_ Tegan asked, totally frightened now.

 _Do not be alarmed, Orion._ The Cybertronian, if he was correct, responded. _As I said before, I would not harm you. We are very alike._

Tegan, afraid, disoriented and confused, thought about the last statement. _'I am similar to a robot from a different planet?'_ He asked himself. _'That isn't even possible.'_

The thing began typing again, and Tegan leaned in close, squinting until he could somewhat read the message.

 _I am here to warn you of danger._

Great, now his fear had increased ten-fold. Tegan swallowed hard as he watched the message continue.

 _There are two factions of Cybertronians. Because you have seen one of us, the Autobots will try to get you. You must not allow this._

Cold with sweat, Tegan reached out his hands and began to type what he was thinking. _How can I tell who's who?_ He asked.

 _The Autobots will most likely send their scout... or the femme. Stay away from the three humans. Rafael, Jack and Miko. They're in league with them. As for the Autobots. A yellow and black camero, blue motorcycle, orange and white ambulance, red and white semi-truck, green jeep, or a white race car with 38's on the doors are them. Stay away from them, Orion. They are dangerous._

Fear clutched in the boy's heart, as well as anger. _'So Jack, Raf and Miko were in on it!'_ The anger swelled. _Where are you?_ He typed. _How do I know you're real, and not a dream?_

There was a long pause, and Tegan was afraid that the thing... Soundwave, wouldn't answer. His worries were without foundation as a message began to appear.

 _Get away from your window._

 _'What? Why would he...'_ Tegan jumped away as a dark, blurred object came through the window, landing on the floor with a crash as the boy fell to his front, hands over his head.

Several moments passed and the boy finally looked up at the dark object that lay on the ground, unmoving.

Slowly crawling towards the object, Tegan discovered his backpack... but he had left it when that robot had attacked him! It was...

Tegan scrambled to his feet and to his computer, typing quickly. _Why are here. What do you want from me? Why did you warn me?_ He waited, holding his breath.

An answer quickly came. _I must go now, Orion. But I have decided to warn you of the danger because I was once just like you. But now, I am strengthened by it, and I wish to do the same for you. Remember my warning. Stay away from the Autobots. We will meet again soon._

Tegan collapsed into his chair as one last sentence scrawled across the screen, sending chills down his spine.

 _We are not all that different, Orion Crodly_.

Tegan stared at the screen and could've sworn that something moved past his window, sending a blast of air through his room.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ He asked silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Evasion**

Tegan sighed as he gathered up his books. He had gotten detention for not paying attention in class, and it had finally ended.

Standing, the boy slowly began to make his way from the history classroom, making his way, faster than usual, to his locker.

Tegan looked around. He felt like there were eggshells everywhere and he wasn't supposed to break any of them.

Ever since last night, when Soundwave had spoken to him, he had been on edge, dodging people in the halls and keeping an eye out for any vehicles that matched the strange robot's descriptions.

A hand on his shoulder caused Tegan to jump higher than he ever had before, scattering his books everywhere as he spun around, pressing his back to his locker.

Miko and Jack stood before him, only adding to his fear.

Tegan stared at them for several seconds as they looked back at him, and he slowly reached down, without taking his eyes off of them, and gathered up his books, dumping them into his locker before shutting it.

Staring at the two in front of him, who stared back with somewhat confused expressions, Tegan slowly began to move sideways before racing down the hall.

Looking back, Tegan could see the blurred forms of the other two teens stand still for a moment before they began to move after him. There was _no way_ he was going to let them catch him!

Tegan raced from the school and glanced another look behind him, totally missing the car parked at the curb, crashing into it's side and bouncing off.

Tegan placed a hand to his head as he slowly looked up to find a large, green jeep sitting at the curb.

Scrabbling backwards, Tegan got to his feet and ran down the road. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_ The boy's mind raced with his fear-filled heart as he ran down the street, making a beeline in the general direction of his home.

Looking back, the boy saw the blurred form of a green jeep following slowly, the two teens still pursuing on foot.

Tegan turned a corner into an alley and looked around. It was a dead end.

Looking back in the direction he had come, Tegan knew that there was no way he was going to be able to get past them, so he looked around for somewhere to hide, eyes landing on a dumpster.

Tegan stared for a moment before shrugging. There wasn't much choice, and it wouldn't be entirely unpleasant... Vince had made him spend a lot of time in them before, so it wouldn't be that bad...

Tegan knew they were getting closer with every moment he contemplated what to do, and ran to the dumpster, climbing in and shutting the lid quietly.

Breathing laboured, Tegan placed a hand over his mouth as he listened, eyes wide with fear as he lay in the trash, the scent terrible, but not unbearable.

Listening in the darkness, Tegan waited. Because he couldn't hear what was going on, he wouldn't really know when it was safe to get out, so he would wait... wait longer than they would be able to, before leaving.

Any other time, the boy would've found the prospect of lying in the trash like a worthless, helpless creature hurtful and insulting, but at the moment, he welcomed it and waited silently.

Tegan checked his phone after a long while had passed and realized that a couple of hours had passed, but he remained still. He wouldn't chance climbing out to meet the... Autobots, Soundwave had called them, he believed.

Another hour passed before Tegan climbed from his smelly haven and into the darkness of night. His grandmother would be worried, but he would simply tell her he had stayed to get tutored.

Tegan landed lightly on his feet and began to trot down the alley when he felt as if someone was watching him. Looking up, something passed under a street light, and he thought he could make out a large bird as it passed through the light.

Relaxing, the boy began to make his way down the road, heading for the safety of his home a few blocks away.

Thinking over the day's happenings, Tegan shook his head. _So I need to make sure that I don't get detention like Miko does. That only leaves me in the school alone... well, I'm always alone... just when there aren't people there..._

Tegan, having reached his home, carefully unlocked the door and opened it. _Maybe Grandmum's asleep, and won't even know how late I was gone._

His hopes were dashed, however, when his grandmother appeared around a corner from the kitchen. His eyes immediately dropped to her lips as she began speaking.

"Tegan!" His grandmother cried, tears in her eyes. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

Tegan began to answer her through sign language.

"Tutoring doesn't go this late, Tegan." His grandmother responded, sadness in her face.

Tegan knew that she was probably thinking he was protecting Vince and his cronies. He continued his answer, telling her that a teacher had stayed with him to help with an essay.

His grandmother paused. "Couldn't you have texted me? You know I got a phone so that you could tell me when these things happen."

Rolling his eyes, Tegan made the signs, saying that he did text her. He waited as she went to find her phone and came back.

"Alright. You did. I'm sorry, Tegan. I was just so worried."

Tegan smiled at her and gave her a hug, feeling comforted.

"Well, I'll heat up some dinner for you. Why don't you get showered?" His grandmother said, and he noticed her looking at him suspiciously.

Tegan made a sign that he had played with John again, and she understood what he was saying, shaking her head sadly.

He felt guilty. She thought that John was a boy that 'hung out' with him sometimes, and wasn't aware of the fact that there was no one that hung out with her grandson. Sure, she knew he was alone a lot of the time, and that many of the kids weren't at all nice to him, but she thought that John sometimes hung out with Tegan when he wasn't 'working' or had an 'appointment'. She didn't know he was a figment of Tegan's imagination.

Nodding at her and flashing a smile, Tegan all but ran up the staircase to his bedroom, shutting the door. He grabbed a change of clothes and was about to leave again when the computer flashed.

Tegan paused in the doorway, looking down the staircase before shutting and locking the door before making his way to the screen to where a message waited.

 _Where are you._

Tegan sat down at the screen. _I was hiding in a dumpster._

There was a pause. _Why._

Tegan got a strange sensation that Soundwave _knew_ why, but was deciding to ask him. _Autobots._ He responded simply. _Two humans._

An answer wasn't long in coming. _Did they talk to you? Were the Autobot in car form?_

Thinking over the strangeness of the questions, Tegan quickly typed an answer. _The humans, Jack and Miko, tried to talk to me, but I ran. I ran into a green jeep, but it stayed a jeep._

As he waited, Tegan moved to the door and peeked out. His grandmother was nowhere to be seen, and he made his way back to the computer.

 _How did you get away?_

Smirking to himself, Tegan shook his head. _I hid in a dumpster. I just got back home about ten minutes ago._ He responded.

There was another lengthy pause. _There was no need to hide so long. Bulkhead doesn't have the patience._ Soundwave responded.

Rolling his eyes, Tegan tapped a response. _I wasn't taking any chances. I couldn't hear when they left._

Soundwave responded instantly. _That will change soon, Orion. And we will need to meet._

Shock and fear assaulted the boy as he hesitantly typed a response. _I don't know how new you are to earth, or how much you know about humans, but being deaf is_ _permanent_ _. You can't fix it. And I'm not sure I want to meet another robot._ He waited nervously for a response. Would Soundwave get mad? Would he tease him?

 _I have been on earth a short while, and researched your afflictions last night. As for changing your deafness and muteness, I changed mine. But you will need to meet me to change yours._

Shock and hope immediately filled Tegan as he slowly typed out an answer. _You can fix me? My vision? Help me to speak?_ He asked.

There was a pause, and Tegan imagined the creature chuckling. _You are hopeful._ Soundwave responded. _Just know that your hope is not unfounded. I will meet you soon, through an ally._

Confused, Tegan responded quickly, hoping to catch the strange robot before he left. _How will I know he's not with the Autobots?_ He asked.

Several minutes passed and the boy feared he may have missed Soundwave. He was about to turn off the screen when two images popped up. One was purple and looked like a strange symbol. Under it was written _ally._ The second symbol was red and looked like a robotic face, underneath it was written _Autobots._

Nodding carefully, Tegan stared at the images, lodging them away in his mind. There was information about where these emblems were placed on Cybertronians in car and 'bot' forms, so he read that to further reinforce it in his mind.

Satisfied, Tegan got up and turned off the console before going to the door and opening it. His grandmother stood there, a plate of food in her hands and worry in her eyes.

"Tegan!" She cried.

Tegan just stared up at her.

"What were you doing?" His grandmother asked. "You never lock your door! Are you OK? Do you need to be alone?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

Tegan took the plate from her hands and, using signs, told her that he wanted to be alone.

His grandmother looked at him for several minutes before sighing and nodding, embracing him before heading down the hall to her room.

Tegan closed his door and set the food on his desk before going and cracking open the door. Movement, which he assumed was his grandmother's bedroom door closing, signalled the ok for him to grab a change of clothes and go into the washroom.

While he showered, Tegan thought over the conversation he had had with Soundwave, hope still simmering within him at the thought of being able to speak, hear and see like a normal person. Hopefully Soundwave wasn't teasing him like so many other kids did... but, for some reason, he felt that Soundwave would never do that.

 _We are not all that different, Orion._ The words rang in his mind over and over again. _'Then how are we similar?'_ He asked himself inwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: I don't usually update this fast, but I did it for all of you guys that followed/faved and reviewed my story! Thanks so much! I'm motivated to continue on, but it may get harder since my exams are next week! O.O But I'll try to get it up! Thanks All!)_

 **Chapter 5: Meeting Soundwave's "Ally"**

Tegan felt something hit the back of his neck and he turned around, eyes alighting on Vince and his cronies at the back of the room, two of which had straws in their hands.

Annoyed and slightly afraid, Tegan turned away and hunched over his desk, waiting patiently for the bell to ring... not that he'd hear it. He'd know when the other kids got up.

Tegan cast a glance across the room towards the window, where Jack was sitting. The dark-haired boy smiled at him, but Tegan quickly turned away. _What a faker._

Finally, all the other children got up and began gathering their books. Tegan, however, was ready, and had his books already stacked.

Grabbing up the pile of books, Tegan hurried for the door ahead of the other teens, glancing back to see Jack calling for him while trying to gather his books up at high speed.

Tegan, aware of the fact that Jack may try to catch him like he did the other night, bolted from the door and down the empty halls for the front of the school, crashing out the doors like an escaping convict.

Taking a quick glance around the parking lot, Tegan saw a yellow and black camero sitting alongside both the blue motorcycle and green jeep.

Swearing inwardly, the frightened boy ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk and down an alley, not daring to look back as he tripped over a garbage can, scattering his books.

Tegan looked back and saw the yellow and black camero stopped just outside the alley, unable to follow. That didn't stop the motorcycle, which followed him down.

Ignoring his scattered books, Tegan scrambled back to his feet and continued running when a purple car intercepted him, causing him to crash into the side... hard.

Bouncing back, Tegan landed on his back, hand to his head as he stared up at the car, whose door opened.

"Get in." A robotic voice ordered, and Tegan shook his head. "It's either me or the motorcycle." The voice responded, causing the human youth to look behind him at the motorcycle that was quickly closing the distance.

Afraid, Tegan got into the car, the door cutting him off from the outside world as rubber burned against the asphalt, shooting off just as the motorcycle passed through the place they had been only moments before.

Looking back at the strange motorcycle, Tegan finally turned his attention onto the driver.

Tegan stared. The driver was human, but didn't _feel_ human. His thoughts were erased when the car swerved right, causing him to slide and hit the window with his head.

Rubbing vigorously, Tegan turned and stared again at the driver. He looked like an average human, but shimmered every few moments, reminding him of holographs. It's eyes didn't seem fixed, and he could only assume that it couldn't actually truly see.

 _'Is this Soundwave?'_ He wondered curiously.

The holograph didn't speak, just sitting in place as the car sped along, trying to lose it's pursuers.

Looking back over his shoulder, Tegan couldn't see them and turned to the holograph. _'Who is he? What do the others want?'_ He wondered fearfully.

The yellow muscle car came out of a side alley, clipping theirs. If Tegan could've screamed, he would've. He just clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his head as he waited for the crash.

The holograph was able to recover, and Tegan opened his eyes to see the motorcycle coming directly at them. Inwardly swearing, the boy waited for the impact when the holograph turned left, allowing the smaller vehicle to crash into the side.

 _'What am I supposed to do? Is this Soundwave's ally?'_ Tegan looked around for the marking that Soundwave had shown him, eyes alighting on the small purple symbol crudely painted directly before him.

Relieved, Tegan allowed himself to relax, watching for any sign of the other vehicles.

Several moments passed as the holograph continued taking several different alleys to throw of whoever pursued before finally pulling up to a large warehouse.

Tegan sat silently, staring up at the large building. The holograph slowly disintegrated.

Frightened, Tegan slowly opened the car door and stepped out of the car, closing the door as silently as he could before turning around. His heart jumped into his throat when he noticed a human standing just within the darkness of the warehouse.

Standing still, Tegan stared at the human. He was tall, with black jeans, purple hoodie, black balaclava, and darkened glasses.

Tegan stared for several minutes before the other human motioned him with a finger and turned, disappearing into the darkness. But not before Tegan caught sight of the purple symbol on the back of his sweater.

Encouraged, but still nervous and afraid, Tegan slowly entered into the darkness of the warehouse, slowly following the other human, who had paused to wait for him to catch up.

 _'Who is he? Another holograph? No... He can't be.'_ Tegan's mind rushed with thoughts as he followed the human, who finally stopped and turned to him.

"Hello, Orion." The strange human spoke.

Tegan just stared. He couldn't read the lips of the human, and therefore didn't understand.

The other human shook his head and wrote his greeting on a sheet of paper before handing it to Tegan, who read it then looked up.

Taking a pencil from his pocket, Tegan slowly wrote his answer. _Who are you._

The other human looked down at the paper, then up at him. _I am Soundwave._ He responded.

Tegan stared at the human. Soundwave had said he was a Cybertronian... not a human. He wrote his thoughts down.

Soundwave looked up at him before answering. _I stole a science project of Knockout's. It can change a Cybertronian into a human... or vice versa. It was incomplete, but I perfected it._ He responded.

Tegan slowly nodded, claiming understanding that he really didn't have. _But why are you here? Who are the Autobots?_ He asked.

Soundwave shook his head and answered with a quickly scribbled answer. _All in time._

Dozens of questions crowding his mind, Tegan stifled them as he attempted to pay attention to the human... Cybertronian, before him.

The mysterious human that claimed to be Soundwave looked at him. _I want to help you, Orion. But I'm going to need a blood sample and some measurements._ He wrote.

Tegan read and re-read the request as Soundwave waited patiently. This was all too absurd. Why would Soundwave need a blood sample to help him? And measurements? Measurements of what, even?

Looking up, Tegan stared at Soundwave. _Why blood?_ He asked.

Shaking his hooded head, Soundwave looked up at him. _If I wish to alter your... problems, I need to have something to study._ He responded.

Several long minutes passed, but, finally, Tegan nodded. _Take whatever you need._ He responded.

Soundwave nodded once before taking Tegan's wrist.

Surprised by the action, Tegan attempted to pull away, Soundwave's iron grip keeping him from doing so. He looked up at the taller human, who just stared at him for several moments before rolling up the frightened youth's sleeve.

Tegan stopped his attempts at escape and just watched, fascinated, as Soundwave inserted a needle into his arm, causing him to flinch.

Soundwave looked up at the instinctive flinch, and paused for a moment before pulling blood from the young boy's arm.

Tegan remained silent as he watched the red liquid fill the small, glass cylinder.

 _'If they're so big... how'd he get a needle my size?'_ Tegan wondered.

Soundwave, as if reading his mind, looked up at him and explained, through sign language, that he had gotten some with his human form.

Tegan was surprised that an alien could speak sign language to him.

The tall human signed again, telling Tegan that he could download information from the internet into his processor.

 _'What's a processor?'_ Tegan asked, using sign language. Man, if he had known that the alien could do sign language, they wouldn't have needed to spend so much time writing their questions and answers.

 _'A brain.'_ Soundwave responded before calculating the boy's measurements, height, weight, width, length of arms, etc.

Tegan watched as Soundwave seemed to scan him, about to ask another question, when a large, black bird passed so close to his face, he could've sworn it's wing tip brushed his cheek.

Alarmed, the youth pulled his wrist from Soundwave's hand, backing away.

Soundwave only stared at him and held up his arm, allowing the bird to alight.

Tegan, fascinated, stared at the bird that resembled a huge eagle, only black. It's eyes were red, it's huge, glistening talons clasping it's master's arm, and it bent close to Soundwave, as if speaking to him.

Alarm rose in Tegan when Soundwave jerked around to look at the doorway in which they had both entered from before turning back to him, signing quickly.

 _'I must go, Orion.'_ He said, glancing again at the door. _'I will explain everything in time, but the Autobots approach.'_

Fear clogging his soul, Tegan stared at Soundwave. _'What do I do? When will you be able to fix me?'_ He asked.

Soundwave, who had been in the action of leaving through the back, turned back. _'Soon, Orion. Do not worry, I will find a way to fix you, just as I fixed myself.'_

Tegan looked toward the door then back at Soundwave, who tossed a small object to him, the youth catching it clumsily. It was a small chip.

Tegan looked up from the chip to Soundwave, who motioned one last word before disappearing. _'Run.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Problem**

Jack looked up at Optimus Prime, who was listening to what Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead had to say about his classmate, Tegan.

"I just don't get it!" Bulkhead said. "He hit me once, when I was in vehicle form, and recoiled as if I was a dead body!"

"It's as if he knows who we are." Arcee agreed, looking up at her leader.

Jack looked up at Optimus. "He's even on eggshells around Miko and I. He's like... dead scared." He said, confused with Tegan's behaviour.

"Well..." Raf's voice was thoughtful. "It's not exactly easy to trust people after Vince bullies the crap out of you nearly every day."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but he knows that I'm not out to get him."

"I don't know, Jack." Arcee said, looking at him. "Imagine being unable to hear or speak. People probably sneak up on him all the time just to scare him."

"And being unable to see doesn't help." Miko called from her place on the couch.

Optimus looked at them all as he considered all these suggestions. "Or. Someone has gotten to Tegan first."

Jack felt nervous fear in his heart as he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"That's what we think." Arcee stated, watching her leader in a feeble attempt to read his thoughts. "But the car that he had gotten into didn't have a decepticon symbol on it."

 _'And the driver was human.'_ Bumblebee beeped. _'And didn't look like a Decepticon.'_

Jack nodded. "That's right. And it's not anyone I've seen around town. And I know like... everybody." He said.

"Could be the dude's dad." Miko suggested.

"That is possible." Ratchet called from his place at the consoles. "I didn't pick up any Decepticon life signals nearby when you were in pursuit either."

Shaking his head, Jack looked up at them. "No. Tegan never knew his father, and his mother died in a car crash." He thought for several minutes. "He lives with his grandmother."

"According to research on the internet, children without a father are more likely to get involved in criminal activity!" Ratchet called.

"Whoa. That was needless." Miko muttered from behind Jack, who rolled his eyes.

"What's that got to do with it, Ratchet?" Raf asked.

"Uhhh." Ratchet looked at them, then snorted and looked away.

Ever since Raf had been injured and nearly lost his life, Ratchet had been studying _everything_ about humans.

"If the Decepticons have gotten to Tegan first. Then he will be in grave danger." Optimus looked at each one. "And we must do everything we can to get him. And bring him here."

Jack looked up at him as Arcee put a hand on her hip and looked at her leader. "And just how are we supposed to do that, with him running like a bot from a scraplet every time he sees us?"

Optimus looked down at Jack. "Through humans... or more, Agent Fowler." He responded.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Thanks goes out to all of those who fav/followed/reviewed! I love you all. Yes, this one is much shorter than the others/future chapters. Sorry about that, but I really wanted to get an update in. :D Thanks, and continue motivating me!)_

 **Chapter 7: Dangerous Solution and a Strange Discovery**

Soundwave ignored Lazerbeak's insisted pinging, studying the blood samples he had taken from Orion and a second sample of his own Energon.

 _Interesting._ The tall con thought as he studied them. His previous suspicions were proven true. The boy did have Cybertronian blood in him, hence the alien-like name he had been designated with at his birth.

Soundwave, after first discovering Orion Tegan Crodly, had had suspicions to where the name had come to a human's mind. After long speculation, he had remembered that Cybertronians had fought battles on earth millenia ago, hence the Cybertronian remains in isolated areas. He had speculated that some of these warriors, with the ability to use a human form like he himself could, had fallen in love and mated humans of that time... therefore passing on Cybertronian lineage to Orion.

Examining his testings again, Soundwave knew what he thought was the only logical thought. The last thing he needed to figure out was what faction Orion's Cybertronian parent originated from... and that could only be found through injecting Energon into the boy... something that worried him greatly. It could still be poisonous to the boy's human side, killing it all together.

Shaking his helm, Soundwave pondered both sides of his calculations. The injection of energon would make the child much more powerful, and bring out the Cybertronian side, Autobot or Decepticon, (depending on his father) that was hidden somewhere inside. But it could kill his human personality, morals and other factors, although keeping the small size and tender protoform of a human.

 _It's a chance I'd be willing to take._ Soundwave thought inwardly, Lazerbeak sounding a chirp in agreement.

Soundwave stroked the Cyberbird with a digit as he thought through the situation, smiling as Lazerbeak's crooning.

 _I should let the child decide._ Soundwave decided, rubbing Lazerbeak's backstrut. The Cybernetic bird half-closed it's optics and chirped again. He loved it when his creator stroked him that way, and it didn't happen often.

"Orion Tegan..." Soundwave looked down at Lazerbeak. "Orion need... new... designation..."

Lazerbeak's optics opened and he stared up at his creator. _Orion. Orion choose new designation._ She pinged, Soundwave thinking. _Maybe._

 _Changing Orion will give him somewhat of an ability of transformation._ Soundwave mused into their bond. _I will have to alter that._

Lazerbeak rattled on his chassis and pinged him with angrily. _Do not take that from Orion!_ She growled, Soundwave humming in amusement at her aggressiveness. _You can make something for him... Like he can transform into an armoured side of him!_

Soundwave was about to laugh, but stopped. _Armoured side of a human?_ He thought, sitting down as he calculated this possibility. _A human that can transform into a human armoured with Cybertronian armour..._

The thought sent excitement through Soundwave's entire spark, but it faded quickly. _Orion may not wish to have this ability._ He responded telepathically to his minicon.

Squaking loudly, Lazerbeak glared. _At least give him the choice!_ She responded.

Soundwave looked at the testings he had done on the boy's blood. It was possible. Completely possible for him to alter Orion in such a way. He just had to transfuse the boy with Energon to awaken the other half of his sleeping soul. But he had promised to return the child's eyesight, voice and hearing. That was his first priority.

Releasing Lazerbeak from his chest, Soundwave looked at his results. _Anything is possible for Orion._ He mused. _The human native may have processor instead of brain. He have eyes, but his body had planned for optics, resulting in his bad sight._ He began to type this information into the console, which automatically began to calculate everything that Soundwave wanted to do, and the chances of success. _Must check if boy have heart or spark. Fleshy skin and human blood, but with traces of energon._

Sitting back, the silent con waited as the results came up.

 **Designation:** _Orion._

 **Species:** _Techno-Organic_

 **Dangers In Testings:** _Chances of heart failure if Orion does not have spark. Boy unable to keep weight well because of the lack of energon consumed. Outside of eye is human, but partly optics, resulting in eye damage. Processor will allow downloading of information, but only in small amounts without processor being fried._

 **Chances of Success:** _47%_

Soundwave read the calculations over several times. If Orion had a spark, processor and part optics, then his chances of surviving would increase, but still be less than satisfactory. The human child could perish in the operation Soundwave would have to conduct.

He felt a gentle touch to his processor and felt Lazerbeak's small presence.

 _Let Orion choose._ Lazerbeak said softly, staring at him from her place on his chest.

Soundwave stared silently at Lazerbeak, nodding. _I will let Orion decide._ _But first. Must do more tests._


	8. Chapter 8

_(Once again, thanks go out to all those people who are fav/follow/reviewing! It's so motivating! This will be my last update until Sunday, as I'm gone to Florida tomorrow night. So please enjoy, and, as always, review!)_

 **Chapter 8: Midnight Journey**

Tegan sat at his computer, allowing the chip he received from Soundwave to load. It had taken several hours, but now he was reading all about Cybertronians. Their race, their characteristics, history, even about histories of different ones. He now understood the differences between the Decepticons and the Autobots, and how their homeworld had been destroyed in a war. He had read up on each Autobot, and what was there of the Decepticons. He knew the leaders and their histories. But now, he was reading about techno-organics, which greatly interested him. They were apparently the offspring of Cybertronians and humans.

Looking down at his backpack, Tegan realized he hadn't done his homework. Shrugging, he turned back to the computer... It wasn't like he had bothered lately.

A chat opened. _Orion._

At the use of his real name, Tegan sat up. It was Soundwave. He typed back: _I'm here._

 _I need to see you._

Tegan frowned, looking at his clock. _'At 11:45PM?'_ Turning back to his computer, the human boy searched with his fingers for the right keys before responding. _What? Why?_

There was a long stretch with no response, and Tegan began to wonder if the... Cybertronian, he believed, had changed his mind. He was mistaken when an answer popped up. _Discovered something about Orion. Orion must know. Must make decision._

A little afraid, Tegan purposely waited several minutes as he thought this new piece of information through. _When?_ He finally asked.

 _Now._

* * *

Tegan landed softly in the dirt outside his window, slipping onto his back. _'Wow. That was beautiful, Tegan!_ ' He growled inwardly as he got up and brushed himself off.

Looking up at the window to his grandmother's room, he saw that the light was off. That was a relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her getting up and looking for him. His grandmother always went to bed early and usually stayed there.

Just in case, Tegan had left a note saying he was going to Jack Darby's house to stay the night, and that he'd be home tomorrow after school.

Tegan turned and got his bike from where he always left it against the wall of the house and got on. Casting one last glance at the darkened house, Tegan pushed off and began to pedal away silently, constantly glancing over his shoulder with the fear of being followed.

Shaking off the feeling, Tegan turned to look ahead at the road as he slowly made his way through the dark streets to stop outside an alley. Soundwave wanted meet him in a new place than that deserted warehouse that he had first met the Cybertronian, but Tegan had refused. He wanted the same place, as it was closer to his home than any of the other options available.

However, to get there, he had to go through the alleys... and that didn't sit well with Tegan... Especially at night. _'You wanted it there.'_ He told himself as he made his way into the alley. _'It's your own fault if you'r scared!'_

Tegan pedalled fast, but silently, keeping alert for any sign of hostility or danger. He usually wouldn't leave the house at this time for any reason, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him this time. Besides, Soundwave had said he needed to make a choice, and he wanted to know what that choice was and how it affected him.

Several minutes later, Tegan pulled up quietly outside the warehouse. The gravel seemed to crunch loudly under his sneakers as he made his way up to the large doors. They were already open. A huge black shadow passed over his head and disappeared into the warehouse... Lazerbeak. Soundwave was already here.

Swallowing and staring into the darkened depths inside the building, Tegan, still wheeling his bike, followed the bird in.

* * *

Mary Thomas, Tegan's grandmother, got up from her bed. She had a headache, and her stomach was bothering her again.

Sighing, the old woman got up from her bed and made her way over to the door then down the staircase to the kitchen. She got out some pills and a glass of water to take them with.

A fluttering movement in the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head and see a note taped to the microwave. _Strange._ She thought, moving over and removing it from it's place.

 _Dear Grandma, I'm going to stay with my friend, Jack Darby tonight. He's going to help me with English. See you tomorrow after school._

 _Tegan._

Mary frowned and glanced at the kitchen clock. The hands told her that it was just passed midnight. She had seen Tegan briefly for dinner, and then he had gone to his room. So he would have had to leave around 10, which was a little late to be on the streets.

"I better make sure he made it there." Mary thought, picking up the phone and dialing the Darby house. Jack's mother had been her nurse when she had stayed briefly at the hospital, and had cared for Tegan's mom until her sudden and untimely death.

Smiling at the thought, Mary felt a tear trail down her cheek. Tegan never knew his father and lost his mother. Even _she_ had never met Tegan's father, and Natalie never spoke of him. She had lost her daughter and never met her son-in-law. Little Tegan had lost both parents, and nearly his grandmother to an pneumonia a year ago.

"Poor boy." Mary said sadly to herself. June had been good to them, but Tegan wouldn't take it, and still didn't. June had given Mary her number in case she felt too ill.

Glancing at the clock again, Mary hoped it wasn't too late to be calling when someone answered.

"Hello?"

Mary frowned. It was a boyish voice, and very groggy. She must've awakened June's son. "Hello? Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jack responded and Mary smiled.

"Poor boy." She said. "I'm so sorry to be calling at this time, Jack."

There was a yawn. "No problem. Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is Mary Thomas... Tegan's grandmother." Mary responded.

"Hi, Mrs. Thomas." Jack responded.

There was a brief pause until Mary spoke again. "I was just calling to make sure that Tegan made it there safely."

A long stretch of silence followed. "Uh, Tegan?" Jack asked, sounding confused.

Mary's heart clenched. "Tegan left me a note that he was staying at your home tonight... Is he not there?" She asked, fear attacking her old frame as she sat down.

"Oh! Tegan!" A small laugh came over the phone. "I thought you said Megan!"

Sighing with relief, Mary smiled. "No, dear. I asked if _T_ egan had made it there safely."

There was a short period of silence. "Yeah, he's here. Still sleeping actually. Didn't even move when the phone rang." Jack responded.

Mary smiled sadly. "Well, he can't hear the phone, Jack."

There was an embarrassed silence. "Oh. Right. Sorry." Jack responded.

"It's alright, dear." Mary laughed. "How's his English? You were going to help him?"

"Uh, yeah. He's good. Improving." Jack responded, but he sounded hurried, as if he just wanted to get off the phone.

Mary felt better knowing her grandson was well and had made it to the Darbey's safely. "Alright dear. I'm sorry I woke you. It's just that I found the note now."

"NOW?!" Jack asked loudly.

Flinching slightly, Mary held the phone away from her ear. "Yes dear. I just came down to grab some pills." She responded.

"Oh, alright, Mrs Thomas." Jack answered. "Have a good night."

Mary smiled. "You're such a polite young man, Jack. I'm sure your mother is proud of you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jack responded.

"Goodnight dear." Mary smiled, hanging up the phone. Now that she knew that Tegan was well and safe with the Darby family, she slowly got up and went back to her bed, thankful that her son may've found a friend in June's son.

* * *

Jack hung up the phone, mind racing. _Why would Tegan leave the house at this time?_ He wondered as he commed Arcee.

"Hey, Arcee?" He asked.

"What do you need, Jack?" The Autobot femme growled, sounding as if she had just onlined from recharge.

"Sorry, Arcee, but this is important." Jack responded, brushing off the fact that he was gonna get a talking to for awaking his guardian. "But Tegan's gone."

Arcee sounded more aware. "What?" She asked. "Are you sure?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Very sure. His grandmother just called asking if he was here. Apparently Tegan left her a note that he was coming to my house for the night." He explained.

"Scrap." Arcee muttered over the comm. "Any idea where he would've gone?" She asked.

"None." Jack shook his head, forgetting sleep. "But it's past midnight and he's out on the streets somewhere."

There was silence for several moments, which Jack quickly broke. "Any news from Fowler?" He asked.

"Negative." Arcee responded in annoyance. "He's not answering his comm. Bulkhead's convinced he's hanging out next to a pool by some resort."

"Great." Jack muttered. "What're we supposed to do?" He asked.

"No idea." Arcee responded. "I'll contact the others and see what's to be done. Meanwhile, you go back to bed."

"No way!" Jack responded loudly. "I'm coming to help look for him. Besides, the sight of you guys might alarm him."

Arcee vented. "Look Jack, we don't need your help. We just may follow him and see where he's going... once we find him, that is."

Jack shook his head. "No deal, Arcee. If you guys don't come get me, I just might get lost out in the dark too." Knowing that Arcee would try to convince him otherwise, the human teen hurried on. "Besides. He might be in a human-populated building that you guys couldn't get into."

There was a long stretch of silence before Arcee finally vented. "Fine. I'll let the others know then come for you. You better be ready."

Jack would've smiled if he hadn't been aware of Tegan's danger. "Thanks Arcee."

Arcee made a noise similar to a human snort. "I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Please hurry, Arcee." Jack pleaded. "Tegan may be hurt."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Techno-Organic**

Tegan stepped inside the building, following the small movements of Lazerbeak in the darkness until he found Soundwave.

The Cybertronian was in his human form again, and sitting on a bunch of crates as he waited.

Rounding the crates and coming into clear sight, Tegan waved a hand at the silent human, who just turned his head to look at him, Lazerbeak landing atop a crate by her master's head.

 _Orion._

Tegan jumped when the sound of his name reverberated in his mind. It was extremely faint and hard to make out, but it was there. He stared at Soundwave, who nodded his head once and got to his feet.

 _You can... then?_

Wincing at the voice in his head, Tegan looked at the blurred form of the alien, shaking his head and placing a hand to his head. It was aching now.

The presence within his mind rapidly withdrew, leaving him back to normal.

Soundwave began to speak through sign language, Tegan's eyes following his movements as best he could as he tried to make each blurred form out.

 _ **You are not yet used to the telepathic abilities yet, Orion.**_ Soundwave noticed his struggle to keep up and slowed down. **_But you're potential to have it means you have a processor, not a human mind._**

As Soundwave watched the boy begin to think through this confusing information, he updated his HUD. The boy had a processor.

 **Chances of Success:** _52%_

Tegan nodded, but still had a confused expression on his face.

A ghost of a smile touched the con's lips as he continued on again, slowly.

 _ **I must run some tests on you, Orion. I have the assumption that you are a Techno-Organic.**_

Tegan began to speak with his fingers, more fluently than Soundwave could, but the con followed it quickly, his processor translating it as it was motioned.

 _ **I do not understand. What's a processor? And what is a Techno-Organic?**_

Soundwave responded hurriedly. _**A Techno-Organic means that you are part Cybertronian as well as human. You never knew your father, and I think that's because he is the same species as me.**_

Surprise, shock, confusion and fear mixed themselves together on Tegan's face as he stared up at Soundwave, who nodded once. _**You may be part alien, Tegan. Due to the foreign blood, this may have caused your disabilities.**_

Tegan's face of mixed emotions slowly changed to hope as tears filled his eyes. _**Does that mean it can be fixed?**_ He asked with his fingers.

Feeling for the boy, Soundwave answered. _**I can fix it like I fixed it for myself, but it will only set you apart from your more... prominent race. The humans may reject you.**_

There was a small pause before the boy responded. _**I don't care. I want to be as normal as I can.**_

Nodding, Soundwave remembered he had thought the same thing when he had been a sparkling.

Determination shown in Tegan's eyes. _**Run the tests.**_

Impressed with the boy's bravery, Soundwave forced the human youth to sit on a crate and got out his tools. _**I will try my best to not hurt you.**_

Tegan nodded. If Soundwave could fix him, even a little, he would take every risk there was, any pain. He winced as the alien in a human skin began to stick needles into his body. Each arm, each leg, even on his chest.

The young boy struggled not to wince with each prick, but found himself to do so anyway.

 _ **I am running diagnostics to see what other Cybertronian characteristics you carry besides a processor.**_ Soundwave motioned as he turned on a small hand-held device and watched as strange letters began to appear on the screen.

Tegan watched curiously as the other human read the results, muttering to himself.

Trying to see better, Tegan cocked his head nearly upside down. Looking up, Soundwave's lip twitched slightly as he stared at him.

Straightening out again, Tegan grinned for the first time in a long time. _**What's it saying?**_ He asked curiously.

Soundwave held up a finger and read the results three times over before answering. _**You have a half-spark... Which, for a Cybertronian sparkling, would mean you have a twin. But you have a half-spark because you have half a human.**_ There was a pause before the con continued. **_You have patches of circulatory wiring, and you're eyes are actually a thin layer of human tissue covering partly-formed optics._**

All this information and new words assaulted Tegan all at once as he tried to understand them. _**What's all that mean?**_

Soundwave looked up at him and Tegan could've sworn that the alien had rolled his eyes behind the darkened sunglasses. _**It means that you are in grave danger should the Autobots find out. You give off a faint signal, like I do when I'm Cybertronian.**_

Tegan waited patiently for the alien to continued, which he eventually did, after reading the results again. _**I suspected this, so I brought something for you.**_

Remaining silent, unable to make any sound even if he had wanted to, Tegan waited as Soundwave reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a necklace.

The tall human nodded with his head towards Tegan, who held out his hand, the mysterious human placing the chain into his hands, holding it there with his own for several moments as he just stared at Tegan.

Tegan felt slightly uncomfortable as Soundwave gripped the chain to his hand and stared at him through his darkened sunglasses.

 _ **Never let anyone find this.**_

A shiver ran down Tegan's back as Soundwave removed his hand.

Staring up at the Decepticon, Tegan slowly held the chain close to his face. It was a thicker chain, obviously not feminine, and on the end was a purple blur.

Squinting, Tegan held the charm closer to his eyes. It was a little bigger than a looney, and was purple, but what it was... Tegan felt cold shock rise in his heart as he stared at it. It was the Decepticon symbol.

Tegan looked up at Soundwave, who was standing and holding out a sheet to Tegan. _**Orion must read this carefully before deciding if he wants Soundwave to fix him.**_ Soundwave motioned.

Looking down at the sheet, Tegan skimmed the page before his eyes landed on the very bottom of the page. **Chances of Success:** _57%_.

Feeling mixed emotions rise up in him again, Tegan looked up at Soundwave. _**I could die... can't I?**_

Soundwave was silent, but nodded his head once.

Tegan felt a small sense of hopelessness rise up in him. _**And this is the chances of it working?**_ He asked.

The alien human looked at him before answering. _**That are the chances of success. Even if Orion survive procedure, he may be in worse shape than he is now.**_

Feeling a tear rise up in his eyes, Tegan looked down at the ground. So close to becoming better, and having a chance. But that chance included taking the risk of death or further disabilities at the same time.

Thinking carefully, Tegan looked at the sheet again. From what he had picked up over the month since he had first met Soundwave was that a Cybertronian originated from a planet called Cybertron. They could change their forms into vehicles of both air and ground, but also into humanoid forms. There were many characteristics about them, and their history was rich. He had read on the drive that had finally downloaded, that Cybertronians had crossed paths with human kind for hundreds of thousands of years. Some, using holographic human forms, actually mated into the human race. It had been believed that having a child between the two races was impossible, but sometimes it did come about. Their offspring was called techno-organics, and carried traits from both of their parents, or creators, as the Cybertonians called it.

From the sheet in his hand, Tegan could see that he shared characteristics from both species: his eyes were mostly Cybertronian, but with a thin layer of human tissue over it, causing it to obscure his vision. His heart was half of both, once again, and he did contain... wiring in his body. He was different from everyone else, he had always known that... but never this kind of different. There were so many advantages to this, and Soundwave said it had a chance of being fixed.

Tegan's eyes roved down to the bottom of the page, at the chances of success again. _57%_. There was a chance. And if there was a chance, then...

Looking up, determination settling into his heart... or spark... Tegan slowly formed his thoughts. _**I want to try.**_

Soundwave nodded. _**I will have to get everything ready.**_ He motioned. **_But when it is ready, I will run the procedure._**

Tegan nodded and looked around. _**Will we do it here?**_ He asked curiously.

Soundwave jerked, as if he had nearly laughed. _**No. I will do it someplace better. But not the Nemesis.**_

Nodding, Tegan looked down at the necklace again. _**What's this for?**_ He asked.

The alien in human form knelt down. _**It will hide your signal.**_

 _ **From who?**_ Tegan asked.

Soundwave turned and pointed towards the door. _**The Autobots.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N:_ _I want everyone to understand that Soundwave dislikes the Autobots for several reasons, and his thoughts of them have been twisted and distorted over the millennia. He thinks he is protecting Tegan and does have a genuine love for the human. All he wants to do is help the boy, and considers him somewhat like one of his simbiots, which makes him protective and somewhat "the boss". He isn't forcing Tegan to take the surgery, but gave him that choice. And no, Optimus Prime is not Tegan's father. :} I'm actually still thinking on that, but you will know which faction his father came from by the colour of his eyes in the "alt-mode" he eventually receives)_

 **Chapter 10: Autobots.**

Tegan turned around and Soundwave vanished into the darkness.

He could see blurry movement outside the building as he shoved the decepticon necklace into his pocket and hurried for a small opening in the back of the warehouse, slamming into crates and falling several times before he made it to the outside.

He had brought his bike with him into the building, and was relieved that he had as he got on, pedalling faster than he ever had before away from the ruined warehouse.

Looking back over his shoulder, Tegan could see something large blocking the moon. Totally frightened, he pedalled faster.

He had always hated biking, due to the fact of his terrible visibility, but had had no choice tonight. And especially not now as he nearly crashed a dozen times in the first few feet. Hell, he couldn't even remember where the brakes were!

 _Wait!_ Tegan felt his mouth go dry when he realized something... _Soundwave!_ Looking back at the warehouse, he noticed the large creature... thing. Was gone. Was Soundwave safe? He assumed so. Soundwave had disappeared before him, and was probably long gone by now.

Tegan felt many things run through his mind at once. Soundwave was his only hope for healing, however small it was. What if he was captured? He knew that the Autobots were terrible, from what he had read. They would kill Soundwave!

Shaking his head, Tegan decided that the Decepticon could take care of himself... He even had Lazerbeak! At that, Tegan rolled his eyes. _'Sure. A bird is going to save Soundwave from some 3 ton Cybertronian! Sure, Tegan, Sure!'_

Tegan was looking over his shoulder and turned to look where he was going, only to discover a yellow and black camero sitting in the way... And it was _way_ to late to stop.

Shutting his eyes, Tegan smashed into the side of the car, flipping over it to land hard on the concrete, hitting his head.

As usual, everything was silent as he slowly lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

_(A/N: OK, so. Since the last chapter was really short, and because of the fact that I'm lying in bed sick with nothing better to do, I have decided to update. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs! It's inspiring! :D)_

 **Chapter 11: Deciding**

Raf watched as Bumblebee threw his arms up in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, beeping loudly.

 _'I didn't mean to! He just rode right into me!'_ The yellow and black scout blooped, glaring at Bulkhead.

"We know you didn't mean it, Bumblebee." Optimus Prime responded, the unconscious Tegan in his servos. "But you must watch where you stop."

Ratchet was scanning the youth's still form. "Damage has been done to his head, and there is also something wrong with his right wrist." The medic stated, shutting off his scanner, which he had upgraded to have the ability to scan organics.

"You've been busy, Ratchet." Jack Darby grinned from the kids' rec-room.

The old medic glared at him. "I would not like to repeat what happened next time." He responded.

"So..." Raf looked at Tegan. "Will he be OK?" He asked.

Ratchet glanced at the unconscious youth. Tegan's face was relaxed, but his face was pale and he looked like a dying angel, black bangs glued to his forehead with sweat and blood.

"The native will need to be examined by someone his size." Ratchet answered. "It seems his wrist was fractured in his fall. And the blow to his head may be more serious than we comprehend."

"My mom's already on her way." Jack answered just as a familiar white car pulled in and June Darby exited it, stereoscope around her throat as she hurried over to where the large Prime was placing the unconscious teen on a stretcher.

"What happened?"

Raf watched silently as Jack's mom began to examine Tegan. Interested, he made his way down the staircase and to the side of the hurt boy's stretcher.

"He flipped from his bike." Raf answered, purposefully leaving the part involving Bumblebee out.

June inspected Tegan's head first. "He'll need stitches." She said, moving to make an examination of the wrist. "This is broken."

Looking up at Jack, June motioned for him to come. "We'll need to get him to the hospital." She said, Jack coming down to help her move the stretcher over to the car, where he helped her transfer Tegan into the car.

"Will Tegan be OK?" Raf asked, hurrying after them.

June smiled down at him. "Do not worry, Rafael." She responded. "He's just a little banged about. Just a cast and a few stitches and Tegan will be fine." She explained, making Raf immediately feel relief.

"Mrs. Darby." Ratchet's voice caused them to all turn and look up at him. "Tegan does not yet know of us. Other than a brief, chance meeting with a Vehicon."

Raf waited as there was a pause, picked up by the Prime. "We think it would be best if Tegan was brought back here, without the knowledge that he is coming."

June glanced from one bot to the other, Raf able to read the confusion clearly written across her face. "What are you saying?"

"We believe that someone, or something, has instilled a hatred or hostility in Tegan towards us." The Prime glanced at Raf and Jack. "And the children."

Raf felt the confusion ebb a bit.

"So you want me to bring Tegan back here?" June asked. "Without him knowing where he is being taken?"

Optimus Prime nodded. "We feel it is the wisest course of action."

June frowned. "But if there is a hostility there, why would you bring him to the base and reveal your location? You'd gotta let him go home eventually, and there's no saying that he'll actually ever come back."

Raf looked up at Ratchet. "That's true."

Optimus Prime looked down at them. "I believe that we should try to erase Tegan's hostility of us. Before it grows into something worse, and he decides to take it out on our human companions."

Looking up at June, Raf saw her nod. "I will bring him back, but I will have to contact his grandmother and let her know what happened." The woman checked her watch. "I'm already late." Looking at Raf, she smiled. "You and Jack might as well remain here, Raf. If he has already shown you hostility, then it will only worsen the situation if you boys came along."

Raf nodded. He had wanted to stay with Bee anyways. Jack grinned wickedly. "Does that mean?"

June rolled her eyes. "Yes, you may skip school today, Jack." She pointed a finger at him. "But I want you to get all of the homework done before tomorrow."

"OK, I will." Jack sighed and Raf snickered, causing the bigger boy to glare at him playfully.

June Darby smiled at the two boys and got into the back of the car to make sure Tegan was comfortable.

Something, shining dully, lay on the floor of the car, partly hanging from the unconscious boy's fingers.

Frowning, June picked it up, gently sliding it from the cold fingers and examining it. She gasped. It was a necklace, but the charm was the symbol of the Decepticons.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Escape**

Tegan slowly opened his eyes, looking around tiredly. The blurry forms that met him were not those that consisted of his room.

Sitting upright, Tegan felt pain shoot up his left wrist and grasped it, only to find something hard covering it as memories rushed through his mind... processor.

The late night meeting with Soundwave, the revealing of his techno-organic heritage, and then the autobots.

 _'The Autobots!'_ Tegan's mind cried as he looked around frantically. _'Did they capture me? Am I now their prisoner?'_

Someone appeared at his side, gently pushing him down on the bed.

Tegan began to struggle, but realized that it was a human woman... A nurse. He was in a hospital.

Aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to communicate with the woman, Tegan looked up at her as she spoke, reading her lips in silence.

 _'Tegan, can you hear me?'_ Tegan shook his head and pointed to his ears. Realization seemed to dawn on the woman, who continued speaking. _'I'm June Darby. You were in an accident Tegan. Luckily I found you on the way to my shift at the hospital. You had fallen from your bike and hit your head. Your wrist is broken and you had to receive stitches, but everything is all finished.'_

Tegan nodded to show her that he was following what she was saying.

 _'I'm going to bring you home. Is that OK with you?_ ' The nurse asked.

Slightly suspicious, Tegan thought for several moments. Why would a woman be passing by an old, rundown warehouse in the middle of the night on the way to the hospital, which is totally out of her way?

Despite his suspicions, Tegan nodded once.

The woman smiled. ' _Alright. I'm going to come back for you in a few moments, OK?'_ She asked. Again, Tegan nodded.

With one last smile, the nurse disappeared out the door.

Once she was gone and the door was shut, Tegan felt in his pocket for the necklace he had received from Soundwave. Panic assaulted him when he found it gone.

Frantically, Tegan searched his other pocket, finding it.

Tegan stared at the necklace, then looked up at the door, his suspicions now in a roaring fire. He had put the necklace in his right pocket, but now found it in his left. Which means that the nurse had found and moved it!

 _What if she's in with the Autobots?_ He thought fearfully, sitting up and swinging his legs out over his bed. _Wait... June Darby?_ He thought to himself as his eyes widened in realization. _Jack Darby. She's in with Jack and the Autobots!_

Tegan paused for a moment, legs hanging over the side of the bed as he waited for the dizziness to settle before placing his feet down on the ground. He was still dressed, and his shoes were sitting directly at his feet.

Hurriedly, Tegan pulled on his shoes and looked out the window. He was on the ground floor.

Tegan began to move for the window when something tugged at his arm. Looking down, he saw an IV still in place.

Annoyed but slightly squeamish, Tegan ripped off the tape before slowly sliding the needle out, gagging as he did it.

Finally freed, the youth opened the window, and, checking his pocket to make sure he still had the necklace, climbed out into the outside world, making a beeline for his street.

 _'I'm so skipping school today.'_ He muttered inwardly as he turned down a street and began to run, never once glancing back.

Jack listened to his mother's report before looking up at the rest of Team Prime that stood, waiting patiently.

"OK, Mom. No, it's not your fault. Thanks." Jack hung up and slid his cell phone back into his pocket before looking up at the others, who were all staring at him, Miko impatiently.

Jack sighed. "He's gone."

"I knew it!" Miko cried. "I knew that dude was gonna escape us the moment we let him go!"

"Miko, seriously?" Jack demanded. "Tegan could've just been scared. How would you feel getting chased last night by something big, smashing into a car, then waking up hospitalized?"

Miko eyed him. "It depends on _what_ I was doing at a warehouse in the middle of the night!" She responded, crossing her arms. "And why would I be worried if what I did wasn't wrong, you wake up safe in a hospital and there's no police?"

Jack stepped back a step when the Japanese girl pointed a finger really close to his face. "Therefore, I wouldn't be worried... _Unless_ I knew _what_ the car really was."

"Hmmmm." The rumbling sound from the Prime caused everyone in the room to look at him.

"It seems our presumptions were correct." Optimus said, looking around at the group. "It seems that Tegan is aware of what we are."

At the Prime's next words, Jack felt a shudder pass down his spine. "Which means he has made contact... With someone other than ourselves."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bad News**

June got off the phone with Jack, wondering if she should've mentioned the necklace. She couldn't bring herself to do so, and was afraid of what would happen to the youth if they discovered he had a Decepticon symbol with him.

Shaking her head, June decided that she wouldn't say anything about it until she deemed the time right, and was around to make sure nothing happened to Tegan.

June sighed as she rolled the cart of food down the hall, putting on a smile as she entered a room to serve the patients inside.

Tegan remained home from school the rest of that week, waiting for his fear of the outside world to die down and making the excuse to his grandmother that he wasn't feeling well.

But today was different. Today it was Saturday, and Soundwave had contacted him. Everything was ready for his 'surgery' as he liked to call it. It was kind of disconcerting knowing that the tall, silent human was going to conduct his surgery... especially since Tegan had no idea if Soundwave even knew _anything_ about medicine.

 _'But he is a Cybertronian.'_ Tegan mused as he walked inconspicuously down the sidewalk towards the outside of town. Why Soundwave wanted to meet outside the town limits, he had no idea. But he was going to do everything the large alien ordered. He was his chance. The chance he had always hoped for.

Reaching the outskirts of town and the open emptiness of the dusty country, Tegan began to run. He loved running, but he wasn't able to do a lot of it, due to him constantly running into things. But out here, there was no danger of that, and he let himself go.

Tegan was actually very fast, he could do a lot of things that normal humans couldn't. He had more endurance, was faster, stronger and smarter.

Something Soundwave had once told him had stayed with Tegan. He loved it so much that he actually wrote it on his arm in pen. It was: _You see, Orion? You were never meant to be normal._

Breathing heavily, Tegan slowed down, just as something passed so close over his head that it nearly knocked him down.

Catching his balance, Tegan looked up just as something enormous landed a few meters away, sending up a large cloud of dust.

Tegan covered his eyes and coughed as he stood back up, looking through the smoke to see a huge Cybertronian slowly stand from where it had landed.

The fright in Tegan's heart quickly died away when he saw the Decepticon symbol on it's thin shoulder. Fright now changed to excited curiosity, Tegan ran over, staring up at it.

It was tall and a dark, navy blue with purple biolights. A visor concealed its faceplate and it had something of a crown connected to it's helm. An intricate piece of chassis armour was in place.

Tegan stared up in awe at the silent Decepticon. _**Who're you?**_ He asked, inadvertently using sign language.

The long, thin digits began to form an answer, much to Tegan's surprise. _**Soundwave.**_

If Tegan had been surprised before, he was now shocked. This huge, visored Decepticon was the human Soundwave? He grinned.

Soundwave pointed to his wrist, where the cast was. Tegan looked up at him. _**Autobots.**_ He motioned.

The tall, silent Decepticon straightened. _**They did this to you?**_

Tegan thought that over for several moments before responding. _**I was on my bike and ran into the camero. I flipped and hit my head and broke my wrist.**_ He explained.

The Cybertronian's form relaxed slightly. _**Come. We must move quickly to do the procedure.**_ Soundwave motioned, holding out a servo, which Tegan climbed onto. _**Where are we doing it?**_ He asked curiously.

The dark, cold visor turned to look at him, and Tegan felt a shiver run down his spine at the one word that Soundwave gave him. _**Nemesis.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Procedure... Under Way.**

Tegan was nervous and slightly afraid as he lay on his back on what Soundwave had referred to as a berth. He turned his head to look at the tall Decepticon who had switched back to his human form in order to do the surgery.

Trembling slightly, Tegan clenched his cold fingers together as he watched Soundwave, who was standing before several consoles, some that flashed little lights and numbers.

Tegan knew that Soundwave was looking at his heart rate, blood pressure and other important things before starting the procedure.

The humanized Decepticon glanced over at him every once in a while, putting on a reassuring smile.

Finally, Soundwave moved over next to Tegan, taking his left arm and gently sliding a fourth needle in, taping over it. _**Almost done. You will be entering recharge shortly.**_ Soundwave signed.

Tegan stared up at him fearfully. _**I'm scared.**_ He responded.

Soundwave nodded slowly. _**If you want to stop, we may. I do not want you to do something that you do not wish to do.**_

Tegan shook his head in determination. _**I have to try. I'll regret it if I don't.**_ He answered, staring up at the darkened sunglasses of the Decepticon who slowly nodded, turning to take up a syringe. _**You will be asleep for the whole thing. I will give you another painkiller after you wake up... OK?**_

Swallowing nervously, Tegan nodded, shutting his eyes as he felt the prick of the needle, forcing himself to relax as he lost consciousness.

Soundwave stared down at the young boy, feeling nervous himself. There had been almost an 80% success rate for himself when he had innovated his disabilities. Orion only had an 57% chance of it being a success.

Lazerbeak had landed atop one of the consoles. _'You love him.'_ She stated through their bond.

Looking up at her as he moved over to the consoles to check the vitals of the techno-organic, Soundwave nodded. _'I don't want him hurt. He suffers just as I did.'_ He responded.

The bird squawked aloud noisily before clicking at him. _'That's what attracted you to him... his imperfections?'_

The tall Decepticon nodded as he picked up on of his tools. _'I only want to help him.'_ He responded softly as he stepped up next to Orion, gently prodding at the boy's side where he had found one of the sections of wiring.

Lazerbeak landed on his shoulder. _'And you are.'_

Soundwave paused, waiting for the movement the bird's landing caused to stop before carefully cutting a clean cut down the side of the boy. _'He may not survive... Or he could end up severely crippled.'_ He answered, inserting a needle into the wiring as he examined the area.

 _'He wanted this. You gave him the choice and told him the consequences that may come of it.'_ Lazerbeak crooned softly.

Shaking his head slowly, Soundwave paused in what he was doing, looking at her. _'He wants to be different... He's so hopeful. I must make this work.'_ He answered in determination.

Nuzzling his cheek with her feathered head, Lazerbeak chirped softly. _'And you will.'_ She responded, flying from his shoulder to the berth near Tegan's head, hopping around him.

Soundwave looked at her for several moments. _'We should make him a simbiote.'_ He said teasingly.

Lazerbeak huffed. _'You could try... make it a gift.'_ She responded, surprising Soundwave, who looked up. The bird bobbed her head at him as if she was nodding. _'Every Cybertronian telepath is entitled to a simbiote.'_

Thinking over the statement as he worked, Soundwave nodded, slowly making other cuts over the areas of wiring, inserting needles that connected to small bags of Energon.

 _'What're you connecting him to Energon for?'_ Lazerbeak asked, slightly concerned.

Soundwave looked at her. _'He will lose much of his natural fluids in the procedure. I will refuel his protoform with Energon when I am finished.'_ He responded, getting another tool and moving to Tegan's eyes.

The emotionless Decepticon stared down at the sleeping boy's face. The eyes would be difficult. In order to have Orion see clearly, he had to scrape off the human eye tissue covering his optics without damaging the optics.

Lazerbeak noticed his hesitation and crooned encouragingly at him, nuzzling the boy's cheek. _'He knows he will not be the same. Give him his sight, Soundwave. It's what he wants.'_ She said.

Soundwave looked at her sadly. _'What if it's not? What if it's only what I want?'_ He asked, the bird shaking her head and cooing, flapping her wings once. _'If you looked into his spark... his processor as you did before, you would see that it's what he wants. More than anything.'_ She responded.

The Decepticon TIC shook his head slowly, second guessing. He knew it was too late to turn back now, and he couldn't disappoint Orion. He had carefully explained the whole procedure to the boy before sedating him.

Orion knew that depending on which Cybertronian faction his father came from, those traits would strengthen within him. If his father was an Autobot, he would have stronger morals such as honour, honesty, integrity and love. But if his father had been a Decepticon, his traits of aggression, coldness, suspicion and anger would become several times stronger.

The Communications Officer was saddened. He didn't want a pure, young boy becoming what he saw in the other Decepticons. He really hoped, regardless of his own feelings and beliefs, that the boy's sire had been an Autobot, for Orion's sake.

Sighing, Soundwave knew he had to move quickly now. He had everything ready. Even something of an alt-mode for the youth, set aside and ready for insertions, grafting and transfusions.

Soundwave began to move just as he had planned, getting a tool that would hold Orion's eyes open as he worked on them, praying that the human couldn't feel what he was doing, and that it caused no pain.

The human's eyes were purple, a neutral colour that could go either to the Autobot blue, or Decepticon red, a thought that didn't comfort Soundwave at all as he worked, carefully and gently working the human eye tissue from the optics.

Lazerbeak stuck her head in now, looking at the first optic he uncovered. _'There's no colour.'_ She said, looking up at him.

Soundwave nodded. _'He's like a sparkling. His optic colour will not be revealed until he onlines them for the first time.'_ He responded as he began to carefully work on the second.

The Decepticon stared at the optics for several moments after he finished uncovering them, carefully looking for any tissue that he might've missed. Not seeing anything, he continued to scan the unconscious youth for other Cybertronian signs.

Placing an ear to Orion's chest, Soundwave carefully listened to the sound of a half-spark beating. It was still strong.

Nodding and muttering under his breath, Soundwave looked over at the pieces that would become Orion's "alt-mode". This was the part he dreaded and feared most... Even more than when he would have to work on the spark and transfuse Orion with Energon.

Lazerbeak chirped sharply, causing him to look at her. _'Calm down. You can do it. You've studied this for so long.'_ She soothed him through their bond.

Soundwave stared at his simbiote. _'What if he can't use it? Then he'll just have Cybertronian metals grafted to his bones and body.'_ He responded bitterly.

 _'He is part Cybertronian, Soundwave. You've gone over this. He has a processor, which means he can give his body commands to transform. His spark, even if half, can withstand the pressure of using it the first time.'_ Lazerbeak responded, cocking her head.

The con took off the sunglasses he wore, setting them on the table beside Orion before staring down at the boy he had grown fond of. His eyes flickered up to Lazerbeak's. _'It could destroy him.'_

Lazerbeak stared back at him with the large eyes of an earth bird. _'Yes. Yes it can.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Procedure... Success.**

Soundwave worked for several hours on the small human youth, worry and apprehension gnawing away at his spark like a starved scraplet chewing on the scraps of a Cybertronian. Thoughts rushed through his processor at high speed.

 _What if it fails and Orion is only further handicapped?_ Soundwave thought inwardly as he continued to work. _It will be all my fault._

Soundwave had locked the bond between himself and Lazerbeak, to keep her oblivious to his thoughts and feelings.

The simbiote bounced around the room, and when she wasn't doing that, she was flapping around his head, not daring to attempt a landing for fear of jostling her master's arms as he worked.

Lazerbeak was no fool. She could easily guess at what her master might've been thinking and feeling, but it hurt her that he would go so far as to lock her away.

The tall Decepticon worked, trying to ignore Lazerbeak's sudden restlessness due to the blocked bond, trying to completely focus on Orion.

"Be still." Soundwave finally spoke, stopping what he was doing to look at the simbiote, who stopped hopping around and sat quietly near Orion's head.

With the distraction of Lazerbeak ended, Soundwave went about with the second to last stage of Orion's transformation, integrating the Cybertronian steel into the youth's body.

Soundwave worked slowly and carefully. This was not the time to make a mistake. Not a time for his fingers to slip, or for his arms to jostle. Not a time to take his focus from the human boy that had so willingly and trustfully placed his life and future into his servos.

Closing his eyes briefly, Soundwave took a few deep breaths, focusing his mind and locking away all other distractions before opening them and working again.

Lazerbeak watched him quietly, watching her master's movements, sensing his tension and unease. She had known him for millennia, lived within him. She could recognize the nervous tick of his lip, the tension in his every muscle, the locked joints. She crooned softly once in comfort, unable to give it through their bond, before falling silent again.

Soundwave spared a glance for his simbiote, reaching out one hand to trail his fingers along her wing before turning back to Orion, manipulating his body to accept the somewhat foreign metal from his body.

 _Almost there. Almost._ Soundwave thought inwardly, holding a steel plate beneath Orion's ribcage as he installed the final piece.

Finally, with relief flooding through him, Soundwave stepped away from the human youth, glancing at the monitors.

Everything seemed fine. Orion's body had accepted the steel implants, and was accepting the Energon that would replace his lost human fluids with ease.

Soundwave allowed a rare smile to tug at his face as he looked over at Lazerbeak, who chirped loudly in excitement.

Looking back at the monitors, Soundwave brought up another file. Because Orion had a processor, he would be able to speed along several areas of the youth through downloading information.

Soundwave moved back over to Orion's side, starting the final stage of downloading Cybertronian information into him. Because it was so immature, he would have to give little snips at a time, and, even with the information being downloaded, Orion would still have to practice them in order to learn.

Rolling the black-haired boy over onto his side, Soundwave held Orion's head still as he slid a needle into his neck, beneath the skull, carefully. Once it was in all the way, the tall mech taped it in so that no movement would jostle it.

Moving over to the console, Soundwave brought back up the file, selecting several different ones to download into Orion. He chose the basics of the Cybertronian language, the transforming sequence, and a few fighting moves.

 _Tegan's POV_

Tegan felt the darkness around him begin to ebb. Felt the delirious fantasy world leaving to hide itself in his subconscious.

Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to remember what had happened. He felt that his body was heavier... Much heavier. He felt dull, throbbing pain all over, punctuated by sharp jabs every little while.

Groaning softly, Tegan tried to lift an arm, finding himself unable to do so.

 _Download in Progress... 43%_

Tegan inwardly frowned at the sound. _What?_ He thought. _Where am I? Who is that?_ The thoughts assaulted the youth one after the other as he shifted again.

 _Download in Progress._ The annoying voice repeated. _56%_

Arching his back slightly, Tegan felt a sharp jab of pain in the back of his neck, followed by hands pushing him back down. _Who is that?_ Tegan inwardly thought as he tried to turn his head towards where the touch had come from. _And why can't I see anything?_

 _Download in Progress... 72%_

 _What the hell?_ Tegan thought, laying silently under the hands that continued to hold him down. He shook his head again, annoyed by an irritating buzz at the base of his skull. The hands moved from his shoulders to hold his head still.

 _Download in Progress...97%_

Tegan lay silently now, just trying to remember what was going on. What had happened. Where he was. It upset him that he couldn't remember anything.

 _Download... Complete._

Finally, the hands moved from his face, and Tegan felt himself being rolled onto his side, followed by a painful feeling in the back of his neck, as if something were being slid out of him.

There was silence, but he was beginning to find it easier to move. Easier to feel. Faint footsteps reached his ears.

Tegan turned his head towards the sound. _I wonder who that is?_ He thought before he felt a jolt of shock. _Wait... Footsteps? How can I hear footsteps?_ His mouth opened in shock when a voice now reached his ears. It was soft and slightly rasped from lack of use, but he heard it. And it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He turned his head as he listened.

"Procedure... Success."


	16. Chapter 16

_(A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for all of the reviews follows and favs! It's so exciting! I never thought I'd reach 40 much less 84! Thanks!)_

 **Chapter 16: Heritage**

"Can Orion hear me?" The voice asked, breaking through Tegan's rampant thoughts and causing him to turn towards the voice.

Tegan allowed a wide grin to spread over his face. "Like a bell." He responded happily before deciding to ask a question. "Who are you?" He asked. "Wait! I can _talk_ to?!"

There was silence for several moments before the voice spoke again. "Orion can hear and speak but not see?" It asked.

Shaking his head slowly, Tegan realized that he could see _nothing._ Absolutely nothing. The world around him was black, no familiar blurs of objects or people anywhere. "No. I can't see anything." He answered slowly.

Tegan felt hands touch his face. They were large hands, and cold, but he didn't turn his face away, letting them turn his face where the unknown person wanted. He felt a thumb move up to his eyes and pull his lower eyelid down.

A sigh of what sounded like relief filled the room. "Orion cannot yet see because he has not yet onlined his optics."

Relaxing slightly, Tegan turned his head towards the voice again. "Who are you?" He asked. From what he could hear, he knew the speaker was male.

A chuckle filled the room. "Soundwave." The voice answered and Tegan's smile widened. "I can hear, Soundwave." He said slowly, a large smile on his face.

There was a few moments of silence before Soundwave answered. "You're not hearing as a normal human does, Orion." Soundwave answered slowly, almost hesitantly.

"What do you mean not like a normal human?" Tegan asked nervously now. "I can hear perfectly fine! It feels strange, but I'm hearing."

Soundwave sighed softly. "You aren't hearing through your _ears_ Orion." He answered. "You're hearing telepathically."

Tegan was silent for several moments as he tried to figure that out. "Telepathically?" He asked slowly as he tried to wrap his mind around that.

"I have completely Cyberformed your body, Orion." Soundwave continued on in explaining. "I have made you with the alt mode of an armoured human. I have downloaded Cybertronian information into your processor and done many more things with your body. I created a voice for you as well, your voice box is a chip that holds a voice which I created and is like a normal voicebox." Soundwave continued, trying to explain everything. "I took a voicebox from..." Soundwave paused, not wanting to say that he had offlined a Vehicon to take it's voicebox for Orion. "I took a voicebox that we had in storage and shrank it. I then uploaded and downloaded a voice for you."

Silence fell to give Tegan the opportunity to ask questions, but he remained silent, waiting for Soundwave to keep explaining. He would ask questions later.

Soundwave seemed to realize this and continued. "I have hopefully restored your sight, but that can only be told when you figure out how to online your optics."

Tegan heard movement now as Soundwave moved away from him. "But your hearing was irreparable." Soundwave said slowly. "But luckily for you, you are telepathically inclined like I myself am."

There was footsteps as Soundwave moved back over to his side again. "You do not hear through your _ears,_ Orion. You hear through your _mind._ "

Looking over towards the sound, Tegan felt confused. "How can I hear your footsteps then?" He asked.

Soundwave let out a soft chuckle. "I have wired your processor with your helmet of your alt mode." The Cybertronian responded. "It will pick up other sounds and translate them for your processor. Because of being deaf your whole life, it will feel normal for you and you won't have to go through any kind of adaption to this new way of hearing." He explained.

"But what if I'm not in my... alt mode?" Tegan asked slowly.

"I have made sure that when you transform out of your alt mode, anything that would be out of place among your peers will pull back under your flesh." Soundwave answered. "Your helmet will retract into the back of your skull but still work in picking up the sounds."

Tegan stared in the direction of Soundwave in shock and awe. "Amazing." He murmured, lifting a heavy arm.

"You may feel weighed down for a while." Soundwave spoke again. "But that is normal until you get used to the upgrades. You will also be faster, stronger and more intelligent than the other humans."

Shaking his head with a wide smile on his face, Tegan looked over at Soundwave. "Thank you so much."

"You are not in your alt-mode, and I would advise not trying to transform until tomorrow, after your body has had time to adjust to the new add-ons." Soundwave ordered again, standing up. "You will be able to read people's thoughts as well, which will help you as you learn to fight."

Tegan lifted his head at that. "Fight?" He asked.

"Of course." Soundwave answered. "And you must consume Energon every day. I would advise drinking it instead of the human water."

"Why?" Tegan asked, hearing Soundwave sigh. "Because of the Energon I have replaced much of your human blood with, and the Cybertronian metals will need to be fed."

Tegan nodded at that. "What else can I do?" He asked excitedly.

Soundwave chuckled again. "Your helmet will be able to recognize voices as well as record, display and save memories, information, everything. You're processor has just as much room as I did when I first began my own life." The Cybertronian answered.

With a wide smile on his face, Tegan settled back down as Soundwave got up and moved away from him again. "I would advise that you try to online your optics." The Decepticon TIC said as he moved away to looked at the console.

Frowning, Tegan began trying to see, not knowing where to start. But if they could online, then he knew that he could get them to at some point. He tried forcing himself to see, closing and opening his optics, everything.

Just as Tegan was beginning to get discoraged, he heard a tiny click and bright light blinded him, making him grunt as he brought his hands up to his eyes and sat up.

Blinking rapidly, Tegan opened his optics again and looked around the room. He could see! He could see _everything!_ Grinning widely, he looked around at the tools, the... blood which made him a little squeamish, then at everything else before his eyes landed on Soundwave, who was standing at a console typing.

"Soundwave!" Tegan cried excitedly, loving the sound of his new voice and the sight and the hearing. "I can see now, Soundwave!"

Soundwave smiled at the young boy's excited voice and turned to look at him, stopping stalk still. Tegan was looking at him with a wide smile on his face, but that's not what bothered Soundwave.

Tegan's optics were onlined... And they were blood red.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Deteriortion**

 _(A/N:_ _So_ _, with the true heritage of Tegan revealed, and the heightening of the Decepticon traits, we begin the rapid decline from the innocent boy Tegan used to be to the youth that acts/thinks like a Decepticon. This not only concerns Soundwave, but also the Autobots and Tegan's grandmother begins to notice a change.)_

Tegan smiled widely at the tall human he could now see and assumed was Soundwave. He didn't notice anything strange in the Decepticon's expression, but Soundwave knew how to hide what he was thinking or feeling.

The tall, dark Cybertronian walked over to him, bending over to look at his eyes.

Soundwave placed a hand beneath Tegan's chin, lifting his head to looked at his eyes better.

Allowing his head to be tilted upwards, Tegan fell silent as he began to pick up that something might be wrong. "Soundwave?" He asked, nervous now.

Silence continued to reign while Tegan watched as Soundwave looked into his eyes through the darkened glasses he was wearing.

"I-is something wrong, Soundwave?" Tegan asked carefully, the nervous fearfullness in his voice breaking Soundwave out of his thoughts as he straightened up.

"Your optics look fine." Soundwave said in his monotone way. "Can you see well?" He asked now, moving back to his tools.

Tegan grinned widely again and nodded vigorously. "I can see _perfectly,_ Soundwave!" He cried excitedly.

Soundwave looked at him for several moments, standing stock still and not saying a word, making Tegan's smile disappear as he felt nervousness creep up on him again.

"Is something wrong Soundwave?" Tegan asked softly now, his fear and nervousness causing Soundwave to come over to him again.

"Orion's optics are red." Soundwave told him softly.

Tegan looked at him. Sure, red wasn't a colour most humans had, but he found it cool. "What's wrong with that?" He asked, not picking up on what Soundwave seemed to be wanting to tell him.

Soundwave sighed softly. "Autobots have blue optics." He said slowly, looking into the human youth's optics. "But Decepticons, they have red."

Nodding slowly, Tegan looked at him. "Does that mean my father-?" He stopped his question, looking at Soundwave as he waited for a response to be given.

"Yes. Orion's sire is, or was, a Decepticon." Soundwave told him, standing up to his full height again. "This could be dangerous for you." He added.

Tegan looked up at him, confused. "Dangerous? Why would this be dangerous?" He asked slowly, unsure of what to say or think.

Soundwave looked back down into the red optics. "Do you know if your sire ever knew of your existence?" He asked carefully.

Shrugging, Tegan shook his head. "I don't know... I don't have any pictures of him, and my grandmother never met him." He answered.

"If Orion's sire doesn't know of his son's existence, it could be dangerous if he did." Soundwave said slowly. "If he didn't want a sparklin- _youngling._ " He corrected himself due to Tegan's age. "Then he may not want Orion now."

Listening to Soundwave, Tegan felt slightly sad. "Oh... I see." He answered softly, slightly sad and disappointed.

Soundwave noticed and placed a hand on the black-haired youth's shoulder. "But we will not worry about that now." He said calmly. "We will figure out what to do when it comes to that. For now, Orion's existence must not be revealed to Decepticons."

Looking up at the other man, Tegan smiled slightly. "OK. Thank you, Soundwave."

Nodding once, Soundwave stood up to his full height and moved back over to his consoles. "Do not try to do anything else until I have made sure that everything is working." He ordered as he began to run scans and other testings.

Tegan nodded in response, sitting on the table as he waited for it to be okayed... Right now, he just wanted to transform and try out his alt-mode. An armoured human? Who would've ever thought that he could do that?

Smiling widely to himself, Tegan thought about all the things he could do with it... Get back at Vince and the other bullies... Get away and keep away from the Autobots. Life would be good.

Over at the consoles, Soundwave was thinking quite the opposite, in his mind, he had just destroyed a young boy's life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19: A Shocking Act**

Tegan, clothed the same way as he was the day before, walked down the streets as he headed back for the school. Normally, he would dread his return there each day, but, today, he was slightly excited and didn't mind at all. He was different now. He could _see, hear_ and _speak._

Thinking back over how he had had to be careful to not use his voice around his grandmother, Tegan figured that he would be able to make up an excuse for why he now had the ability to speak after all these years with no voice. However, due to the years of remaining silent, he was still a very quiet person that would barely say a word.

Walking into the school, Tegan noticed that he was catching the attention of several of his peers as they looked over his new clothing choice and the dark sunglasses that hid his optics.

Looking at some of them, he noticed that they seemed to have mixed thoughts at how... confident he seemed now, and his strange new clothes that had _rebel_ all over them.

Tegan smirked slightly to himself, finding it totally amusing. Some of them were looking at him with disgust, others with little care, and the last of them with wide smiles as they seemed to approve his clothing choice... Some of those were Vince and his gang.

Hatred welled up within the youth at the sight of the four, surprising him. Even when they had hurt him the most, he had never felt _hatred_... Fear, yes, but never hatred.

Shrugging off the feeling and thoughts that accompanied it, Tegan walked to his locker, tossing his backpack inside and pulling out his books for his first class: math.

Being as smart as he was, Tegan was up a grade from his peers, putting him into Jack and Miko's grade. He entered the class confidently, sitting down and putting his book on the desk, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Tegan sighed softly in contentment. Due to his upgrades, he was much taller than he had been before, and much heavier, which drew some attention before his peers just shrugged it off.

Feeling as if someone was staring at him, Tegan turned his head and saw a blonde boy watching him. He glared. "Looking for something, James?" He snapped sharply, surprising the other youth, who quickly shook his head. "Then look at your fragging desk!" Tegan answered, surprising himself at how short his temper seemed.

Tegan stiffened when he realized that he had used a Cybertronian curse word, and looked around to make sure that the only two other people that could identify the word didn't hear. His eyes passed over Jack, who didn't seem to have noticed, then locked with Miko's. The young Japanese girl was staring at him intensely.

Glaring at her, Tegan turned back to his desk just as the teacher walked in to begin the class. He opened the book to the page she directed, looking over the sums and equations silently and with boredom. Usually, math interested him a lot, but right now, it didn't.

Sitting back in his chair, Tegan offlined his optics. Thanks to his new self, he could process and learn the information by just listening, memorizing it in moments.

Listening to the teacher rattle on, the black-haired youth sighed softly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms as he willed the class to be over.

The day passed fairly quickly, and Tegan was sitting in his final class of the day, History. He sighed loudly as he listened to Mr. Ironstone continue to rant on about the King's Wars and whatnot else.

Turning his head, Tegan saw Miko staring at him again as she had for most of the day. He did what he had done for most of the day... Glared back.

Miko finally looked away from him and Tegan turned his attention back to his history book, sighing in relief when the bell rang.

Tegan stood up and gathered up his books and papers, heading swiftly for the door ahead of the other students and out into the quickly filling halls. He walked to his locker and dumped his books uncerimoniously into his backpack, zipping it up.

Turning back around, Tegan almost ran headlong into Vince and his cronies. Growling softly under his breath, the black-haired youth walked past and out the door.

"Hey Crodly!" Vince shouted after him when he reached the lawn outside.

Sighing loudly, Tegan turned towards them, waiting for them to approach.

"What's with the new get up?" Vince asked, smirking as he approached. "Finally figuring out how to fit in with the cool kids?" He demanded, his three friends, Luke, Aaron and Braden, laughed with him.

Glaring at them, Tegan began to feel anger bubble up in him, but, for now, he kept his mouth shut, refusing to say a word. He clenched his hands into fists, his left one trembling slightly.

"Oh yeah. We forgot you couldn't speak." Luke grinned widely, coming over and draping an arm around his shoulders, roughly pulling him closer.

Angered now, Tegan reacted quickly, elbowing the bully in his ribs hard, causing him to gasp in pain and his hands to go to grip his side.

The other three just stared at him, angry, before Vince spoke. "Let's give it to him!"

Without even thinking, Tegan reacted, moving so that his side was facing Vince, watching him as he waited for him to attack.

Not noticing the other boy's movement, Vince swung at him.

Ducking, Tegan swung his own fist, the upgrades helping his arm to pick up speed before his fist connected with Vince's face. Just as his fist connected, his armour came out and encased his hand with the Cybertronian steel, the claws coming out with it. The moment the punch was completed, the steel vanished again, having only come to the aid of making his punch harder... He didn't quite know how to use his new body yet, and it tended to act involuntarly.

Vince reeled backwards from the blow, blood on his face as he began to fall. In a flash, Tegan grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm around and behind his back, forcing Vince to bend at the waist, crashing his knee into the older boy's stomach.

Vince grunted in pain and surprise, unable to do anything else when Tegan brought his elbow down on the orange-haired boy's neck, knocking him to the ground and barely conscious.

Tegan stared down at him, shocked. Looking at his bloody hand, his hands began to tremble as he realized how he had reacted.

Looking up, Tegan saw that his fight had drawn a crowd, and everyone was staring at him, mouths open in shock.

Recovering quickly, Tegan looked down at Vince. "I can speak!" He shouted. "I just don't waste it on people like you!" He added before he turned and ran, tears streaming down his face, repeating over and over in his mind.

 _What have I done?_


	19. Chapter 19

_(A/N: **Yami-The Lord of Darkness:** it's not the optic colour that is changing Tegan's personality, it's the fact that he is a Decepticon. While Soundwave did surgery, he knew that if he cyberformed Tegan and he was part Decepticon, then the Cyberforming would draw out his Decepticon traits. So traits like violence, aggression, cruelness, etc would be heightened while Autobot traits such as honesty, honour, compassion, etc would be dulled.)_

 **Chapter 20: A New Plan**

Tegan sat in his room, hands trembling as he looked at them, the one still covered in dry blood. Tears stung his eyes as he stared down at them, dry sobs racking his body as he tried to figure out what had happened to make him react in such a violent way.

"H-How?" He asked himself aloud as he turned his hands every which way, staring at them from every angle."Wh-why?" He whispered as tears streamed down his face.

Standing, Tegan went to his computer, sitting down and opening the file on Techno-Organics that Soundwave had given him. He skimmed some of it before quickly searching through the part on Cyberforming a Techno-Organic.

Finding it, Tegan read it carefully:

 _In the sense that a Techno-Organic is cyberformed, one must always be careful if the heritage of this being is unknown. In the sense that a Techno-Organic's Cybertronian creator is a Decepticon, the being's Decepticon traits, such as violence, aggression, cruelty, insolence, ect, would be gravely heightened while his Autobot traits, found in each sentient being, such as honesty, honour, compassion, gentleness, will be greatly lessened until they are nearly non-existent. So, we should always seek out the heritage of a Techno-Organic before doing any type of Cyberforming... Otherwise, we could have a strong new Decepticon on our hands._

 _-Alpha Trion_

Tegan couldn't believe it. He ran over to the mirror in his room, taking off the darkened sunglasses to look at his red optics... His father was a Decepticon. That's why Soundwave had been so bothered by his optics after the surgery!

Shaking his head slowly, Tegan began to panick. He couldn't tell Soundwave what had happened... Because then the silent con might _un_ -Cyberform him! Then he'd be back to being the deaf, mute and nearly blind weakling that he had always been!

Determination set into the young boy's heart as he went back to the computer. He looked at the designation of the Cybertronian that had written this section... Alpha Trion. He quickly looked through the information until he found a biography of the Cybertronian.

Reading a little, Tegan relaxed. Alpha Trion was an autobot, and, therefore, wasn't to be trusted. He was most likely just trying to discourage the cyberfom- _healing_ of people like him!

Tegan felt a coolness settle around his heart now and laughed softly, shaking his head as he went to his bed.

 _-Autobot Base-_

"And then Tegan just decked Vince!" Rafael cried as he looked up at the Autobots.

"He did more than _that!_ " Miko exclaimed. "He punched him and brought his elbow down on his back and, and, it was all just so fast!" She cried, looking excited.

Optimus looked concerned as he stood listening to their tales of what had occured between the mysterious youth and the bullies. "I find it extremely curious that Tegan can go from such a passive, calm and shy personality to one so aggressive and violent." He stated slowly.

"Well, from what I heard, the kid was great!" Bulkhead answered. "Vince is a jerk!"

The Prime looked at the green wrecker, silencing him. "Ratchet. Can you find anything about Tegan?" He asked the orange and white medic, who was at the consoles with Raf.

Rafael looked up. "We're having some trouble." He answered. "Tegan has absolutely zero social media accounts, and finding a birth certificate of a Tegan Crodly is difficult." He added.

"Unless..." All of the assembled Autobots looked at Jack, who looked as if he was thinking intently. "Unless Tegan isn't his real name!" He cried, looking up at him.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Arcee asked now, looking at him in interest.

Jack looked at them. "Some people go by their _middle_ names." He stated. "I know that the Irish do this for a fact... Maybe Tegan does too!"

Optimus turned his helm and looked at Raf. The child prodigee looked up at him and nodded. "On it." He said, typing furiously at his key board.

"Do you think the Decepticons know about him?" Bulkhead asked, looking at Optimus, who was silent before answering. "Bulkhead, I find it a grave possibility." He said, looking around the group. "And I find myself in more need of Agent Fowler than most other times."

"Why?" Arcee asked, servo on her hip plates as she looked up at him. "The kid might just have taken human combat courses." She stated. "And has too calm of a demeanor to use it until he snapped.''

The Prime looked down at the small femme bot. "Arcee. I would not dismiss this so quickly." He told her calmly. "The switch in personality is too quick and drastic for us to just forget about it." He added, looking around the team. "And we have had problems with him before."

Miko listened to what they were saying. "How about I try again?" She asked them, causing all of them to turn towards her, looking at her silently. "I'm a girl." Miko stated with a smile. "Tegan is a boy. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me, and I can try to get really close to him... See what I can find out."

"It is far too dangerous." Optimus responded, Jack jumping in. "Yeah! Look at what he just did to Vince! He broke his nose and cracked his shoulder bone!"

Crossing her arms, Miko glared at them. "Come on! Rafael is a hacker and always helps Ratchet! Jack got to go to Cybertron! I never get to help you guys!" She huffed, glaring up at all of them. "If this is the way I can help, then I want to!"

Silence fell for a long time as the Prime thought about what she had said. They had no other way until they got in contact with Agent Fowler. Finally, Optimus nodded. "We will attempt it-"

"YES!" Miko squealed loudly with delight.

Optimus raised an optical ridge at her before continuing. "But if we at all feel like there is any danger to you, we will end contact with Tegan until Agent Fowler comes back into contact." He said.

The group around him nodded at that as Optimus continued. "As it is, we will remain under covert surveillance as you interact with Tegan.

"Try to get him to come here... Once he trusts you enough." Ratchet told her as he continued researching.

"Guys...?" Rafael's voice broke the silence.

Every head turned towards Raf now as he stared at his screen, then looked up at the Autobots surrounding him. "Tegan's first name is _Orion_."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21: The Fear... Power, Feels So Good**

Tegan got up the next morning, no longer feeling any kind of guilt or regret for what he had done to Vince earlier... The bully had had it coming for a long time, and should've been more careful who he had picked on.

Going into the closet, Tegan pulled out a cube of energon from the stash that Soundwave had given him, shoving it into his backpack.

Skipping down the steps two at a time, Tegan landed at the ground floor and headed for the door before he heard his grandmother call for him. "Tegan!"

Groaning in annoyance, Tegan slammed the door shut before going into the kitchen, freezing when he saw his grandmother sitting and talking to Miko...

Tegan stopped in the doorway, staring at her in disbelief, as his grandmother realized he was there and smiled at him. "Tegan! I've just met your friend, Miko." She smiled at the Japanese girl who smiled back.

"Uh, yeah." Tegan answered, glaring at Miko once his grandmother wasn't watching.

"Hey, Teeg!" Miko grinned at him excitedly. "I thought we'd walk to school together?" She smiled brightly... _Too_ brightly.

Tegan looked at her in disbelief. Normally, something like this would've excited him, but right now, all he could feel was irritation. "Why?" He asked.

"Don't be rude, Tegan!" His grandmother scolded as she stood up and came to give him a hug, Tegan forcing himself to remain still as she did so. "Have fun at school." She smiled at them and glanced at the clock. "You two will be late if you don't hurry!"

Tegan nodded and glared at Miko again, stalking for the front door, the Japanese girl following closely behind him.

Once out the door, Tegan slammed it behind them and glared at her. "What was that all about?" He hissed at her softly, glaring. "You're no friend of mine!"

Miko smiled at him. "I've tried the normal way, Teeg." She grinned, leaning uncomfortably close to him. "It didn't work, so I decided that I'd have to just come here!"

Shaking his head, Tegan began to walk. "I don't need a friend." He snapped back at her in annoyance. "Never had, never will."

Skipping next to him, Miko laughed. "Everyone needs a friend, Tegan." She answered. "Humans are social creatures!" She grinned. "Hey, do you like SmashMonkey?!"

Looking at her, Tegan shrugged. "Never heard of them." He answered, feeling slightly normal now. He wasn't aware of the fact that there would be times where he would have normal feelings, but then there would be another decline where he would become aggressive and violent.

"Really?!" Miko asked in her loud tone. "I'll have to show you them sometime!" She added with a wide grin. "So. How good are you at history?" She asked.

"I'm good." Tegan answered, not telling her that he was good at _everything._

Miko looked up at him. "Can you help me with my history tonight?" She asked him, causing him to look into her brown eyes and raise an eyebrow. "Maybe." He answered.

"What's with the glasses, dude?" Miko asked him curiously. "You never used to where them!"

Tegan shrugged, annoyed... Slightly. "I like them." He answered as they reached the school and walked in together.

The second Tegan entered the school, there was this air of fear... Students scrambled out of his way and fell silent when he passed. He had a clear path to his locker.

Sensing the atmosphere in the school, Tegan smirked slightly. The fear, the power, felt so good to him... Like he was in complete and utter control.

Tegan breathed deeply and opened his locker, a couple of the popular girls at the end of the hall all smiled and waved at him, but he ignored them.

Miko opened her locker which was next to his. "You're getting the eyes, dude." She said smugly and mischievously.

"Yeah... I noticed." Tegan responded, casting a sideways glance at her. "Aren't you supposed to be with Jack and Rafael?" He asked, attempting to get rid of her.

Laughing loudly, Miko smirked at him. "I don't spend all my time with them... Besides! I want to become your friend." She answered, smiling at him.

Tegan's optics narrowed from behind his shaded glasses. _'Are you trying to deceive me?'_ He thought inwardly as he looked at her. "Why?" He asked her.

Miko shrugged. "When you first came here, Tegan, I could tell you were lonely." She said, looking up at him. "I wanted to be your friend then, but you wouldn't let me near you." She said honestly, smiling slightly. "So then I took things into my own hands." She added.

Shaking his head, Tegan sighed. "I don't need a friend." He answered, but Miko was already walking away. "See you tonight!"

Staring after the Japanese girl as she disappeared down the hall, Tegan shook his head. He liked that she wanted to be friends with him, but didn't trust her. She _was_ in with the Autobots and might just be trying to deceive him.

Slamming his locker shut, Tegan began to make his way towards his math class when he received a comm from Soundwave... _'Wait... I have a comm. link?'_ He thought before taking it.

"Orion... Must meet." A recording told him.

"What? Why?" Tegan asked him, stopping in the middle of the classroom, feeling himself go cold at the next thing Soundwave said.

"Megatron... orders."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22: Meeting Megatron**

Tegan felt as if he was going to choke on his own heart any moment as he hurried outside and snuck through the allies to get back to his house. There were no sign of the Autobot vehicles, so he relaxed for now on that part.

Reaching his home, Tegan went and got his bike, finally able to ride it now that he could see, and mounted it quickly, biking down the roads as he headed for the outskirts of town.

 _'How did Megatron even find out?'_ Tegan wondered inwardly as he biked faster due to his bodily upgrades, wind whipping through his hair as his lungs drew in deep breaths of the hot, dusty Nevada air. _'Did Soundwave tell him?'_

As he biked, Tegan prayed that he wasn't going to meet his end on the warship, at the servos of the Decepticon warlord Megatron... How _would_ the warlord kill him? Step on him? Shoot him so that he was nothing but a smoking spot on the pavement? Torture him to death? Tegan shuddered at the ideas that began to swarm his mind.

Tegan eventually made it out of town and left his bike there, running the rest of the way to the place he had met Soundwave before going for his surgery, finding the tall con already there.

Slowing down in his easy run, Tegan eventually came to a stop in front of Soundwave, looking up at him through the darkened glasses. "Hey, Soundwave." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he tried to force a smile at the faceless con.

Soundwave looked down at him silently before picking him up and transforming, Tegan in the cockpit as he usually was, the youth just settling back silently as they took off, heading up into the sky.

Several moments of silence passed before Tegan spoke. "So, Soundwave, who told Megatron?" He asked slowly, several more moments of silence passing before Soundwave answered. "Soundwave: Reported."

Tegan sat up straight, surprised and feeling slightly betrayed. "Why, Soundwave? I thought that we didn't want him knowing!" He cried.

There was quiet again before Soundwave answered. "Orion's existence discovered by another, Soundwave reported first to show his master loyalty... Can better protect Orion if trusted by Megatron." The Decepticon TIC answered.

Tegan looked out at the clouds, nodding slowly. "Ok... I trust you Soundwave." He answered in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Unknown the the Techno-Organic, his words made Soundwave flinch, the first sign of emotion he had ever shown outwardly had anyone seen it. "Orion understands that Soundwave cannot promise him safety?" He asked softly.

Looking down at the controls, Tegan nodded slowly. "I understand Soundwave." He answered quietly again, as if he didn't trust his voice in order to speak any louder.

Tegan straightened up slowly in his seat as a massive ship came into view. It was huge and very foreboding looking... The first time the young boy had ever laid eyes on it and been able to see it for how it truly looked.

Soundwave flew over it and onto the flight deck, transforming with Tegan in his servo, looking around before carrying the young boy into the dark bowels of the warship.

Sitting in Soundwave's servo, Tegan trembled as he looked around the warship discreetly, looking at strange purple cons that all looked the same, red visors lighting up brighter as they looked at him in curiosity, but once they noticed he was with Soundwave they quickly turned away.

Looking up at Soundwave, Tegan wanted to ask him questions, but knew that he wouldn't answer him... Not when they were on the warship, where he was a cold, emotionless Decepticon. As he had said earlier, he needed to keep his reputation.

Finally, Soundwave stopped walking and just stood outside a door. To most, they would say that he was waiting for an unheard order, but Tegan could hear the large Decepticon speaking in his mind. _'Orion. When we walk through this door, you must understand that you are in extreme danger.'_ Soundwave warned him.

Tegan nodded slightly. _'I understand.'_ He answered softly.

The cold, dark visor turned slightly to look at him. _'You must obey every order that Megatron gives you. If another gives you an order or insults you, keep your focus on him. If he sees what he can interpret as loyalty, or that he is your main focus, then your chances of survival are improved greatly.'_

Again, Tegan nodded, looking up at him.

 _'Only intelligence and performance can save you.'_ Soundwave told him, opening the door before Tegan could respond.

Silence fell as Tegan stood in Soundwave's servo now, looking around the room quietly, but then his eyes were caught on the massive silver form standing at the opposite end of the room, looking out at the sky.

Swallowing, Tegan waited until Soundwave set him down, unsure of whether or not to approach, so he followed beside Soundwave, waiting until the mech stopped before stopping beside him, silent and waiting.

Tegan stood, forcing himself to keep his hands at his sides and not cross his arms as he watched the massive mech whom he assumed to be Lord Megatron. He trembled slightly as he watched him, swallowing hard as he began to turn towards them.

"Ah, Soundwave." Megatron's voice made Tegan tremble slightly and he tried to stop himself from doing so as the Decepticon leader continued speaking. "And this is the Techno-Organic?"

Tegan looked up at the use of the term, knowing that it was describing him. He remained silent as the warlord leaned over a little to look down at him, a really thin, grey Cybertronian with wings standing next to him. _'Starscream. The first lieutenant.'_ Soundwave revealed within his processor.

Making no acknowledgement of the revelation, Tegan continued to look up into the red optics of Lord Megatron.

Soundwave nodded slightly, an action caught only by Megatron, who leered down at Tegan. "He's small and weak." He growled.

"Indeed, Lord Megatron." Starscream spoke up now, but Tegan continued to look at Megatron like Soundwave had instructed him to. "The boy is useless. Might I suggest that we end him now?"

The warlord was staring intently at Tegan now, trying to see what reaction he would have to Starscream's words.

Tegan just looked at Megatron. He had offlined his hearing when Starscream had begun to speak so he would be able to keep his full attention on the larger mech, and therefore, had not heard what he had said, so there was absolutely no reaction.

Megatron raised his optical ridges. "Perhaps, Starscream... We should test that theory." He stated, looking down at Tegan, who had onlined his hearing now, and felt cold tingles pass down his spine. He wanted to look up at Soundwave, but forced himself not to... He needed to keep focused on Megatron.

The warlord straightened to his full height, looking down at the small Techno-Organic who hadn't turned from looking at him the whole time. "Perhaps a test... A fight." Megatron stated softly.

Again, Tegan felt cold shivers pass down his spine he almost spoke but cut it back, Soundwave speaking up instead. "Techno-Organic isn't prepared for a fight... Very little knowledge in fighting." The tall TIC answered.

Megatron shrugged. "That is of little concern." He answered.

"And... Who will he be fighting?" Starscream asked him curiously.

Tegan couldn't help but shudder at Megatron's next words... "He'll be fighting _me_."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23: Battle for Your Life... Even When There Seems to be no Hope**

Tegan stared up at the warlord, his mouth dropping open. He had absolutely no chance in defeating the warlord in a fight! Absolutely zero! He might as well just kiss life goodbye _now_.

All optics were turned on him, and Tegan shut his mouth, swallowing hard as he tried to speak, to say anything, but failed to... Not that it mattered anyways, it would happen whether he refused or not, but what he didn't know that his lack of pleading and trying to avoid the fight slightly impressed Megatron and shocked Starscream, who, had he been in the young boy's place, would've been trying every trick he could to avoid the fight.

Resigned to his fate, Tegan just didn't say anything, looking up at the warlord and hoping that it would go by quickly.

Soundwave spoke now, breaking the strained silence. "We must talk first." He told the warlord, who nodded, and the tall TIC picked Tegan up, carrying him to another corner of the room.

"What do I do now, Soundwave?" Tegan asked, nearly breaking down in tears. "He's gonna kill me! I can't fight him!"

The communications officer's helm shook once. "No, Orion has no chance in a fight against Lord Megatron." He told the boy.

Tegan glared up at him. "I sorta figured that." He answered, but Soundwave spoke again. "You didn't let me finish." He said, waiting for several moments to make sure that Tegan wouldn't speak again before continuing. "Orion cannot _fight_ Lord Megatron, but he can still _survive_ it."

Confused, Tegan looked up at the visored Decepticon. "Huh?" He asked, curious.

Glancing back at the warlord and his first lieutenant, Soundwave turned back to Tegan. "Orion must avoid as many blows as he possibly can. He should use his speed and intelligence against Lord Megatron's superior strength and knowledge... You do not need to defeat Lord Megatron to survive, you only need to impress him enough." He explained to the young boy, who nodded slowly.

"So if I can avoid him, and just appear intelligent and promising... then Megatron will let me live?" Tegan asked softly.

Soundwave nodded once before correcting him. " _Lord_ Megatron." He stated firmly, making the young Techno-Organic nod.

Finally, Soundwave picked him up and gave him one last piece of instruction. "If it comes down to it, Orion must fight for his life... Even if there seems to be no hope left." He stated.

Looking up at the visored face, Tegan nodded again. "O-OK." He answered.

Soundwave turned to go back before pausing. "Orion should explore his upgrades... It is perfect circumstances." He stated softly before walking back and putting him on a console, Megatron shifting to his holographic form, which took Tegan by surprise.

Tegan looked at the holoform... It was huge. It stood at about 6'3 and was packed with muscle, black haired and red eyed as it smirked at him and approached.

Without even meaning to, Tegan began to calculate the other man. He had always been intelligent, but Soundwave's upgrading of his body, and then the downloading, little as it may be, of fighting techniques took over. Megatron's longer strides would make him able to cover more ground, and he was obviously much stronger that himself, and his core places as in head and neck, were too high for the younger boy to reach... And on top of that were millennia of battles that Megatron had fought, gaining unheard of battle experience.

Tegan himself was smaller, so he had less body mass to move around, his blows would be reinforced with the steel inside of him, his lower stature would make Megatron have to lean to strike him, and his core areas that Megatron would no doubt focus on, such as head and stomach, were reinforced with steel underneath the skin...

Before he could think anymore, Megatron was there and trying to punch him in the head, Tegan ducking it just in time and then ducking between his legs and running across the console in the opposite direction.

Looking back at him, Tegan saw him coming at a half run, which would enable him to change direction just as fast as Tegan could, without his body mass having too much momentum to carry him further than he wanted.

Tegan ran scared, trying to think of something to do... Megatron could easily just tire him out, his stamina was very obviously greater than his own.

After several minutes of just running over the consoles, Tegan had an idea... One that might surprise Megatron.

Turning, Tegan faced the warlord, who smirked and laughed, watching him carefully through red optics as he came closer, the Techno-Organic backpedalling slightly, waiting for the surprise attack he knew that Megatron would eventually give... He had downloaded a lot of Megatron's fighting techniques, and that might give him some sort of advantage.

Megatron smirked and jumped forward, punching Tegan really hard in the gut.

Tegan yelped in surprise when the impact sent him flying back several feet to land and slide across the console to the very edge, nearly falling off to what would've been his doom. He clutched his stomach, the blow having rattled him to his very core, but his plan had worked... Megatron hadn't expected the steel plating directly beneath his flesh, and he had heard the warlord snarl with pain... The warlord wasn't accustomed to the sensitivity of the human form of himself, having almost if not ever, used it.

Looking up, Tegan saw Megatron holding his wrist and glaring at him, which sort of made him scared... It looked more like Megatron was _mad_ than _impressed._

Hobbling back to his feet, Tegan was scared that he wouldn't be able to move as well anymore, and he took the chance to lift his shirt and look at his stomach, where a nasty bruise was already forming that made him cringe and drop the shirt back.

Megatron chuckled as he approached, and Tegan tried to move backwards quickly and out of reach, but the warlord darted forward again, punching him in the side of the left jaw, causing his neck to snap sideways and then upwards when the warlord followed up the first blow with an uppercut, causing Tegan to fall onto his back, bruised and bleeding.

As the shadow of the warlord loomed above him, Tegan lay still, tears streaming down his face. He had lost his glasses much earlier and looked at the warlord with red optics now. He had one last idea up his sleeve... Again, Megatron would not be used to the sensitivities of his human form... And wouldn't be protecting certain areas...

Smirking down at him, Megatron looked down at what he believed to be his opponent, lying in his defeat. He opened his mouth to speak when pain flashed through him and caused him to double over.

Tegan had waited until he was nearly over him before kicking him hard where a man should not be kicked, scrambling back to his feet and running away as fast as he could, stopping when he was near the edge, looking back at Megatron who still held himself, glaring at him with red optics as her growled and waited for the pain to subside.

Then, the warlord was approaching again in a full out charge, and Tegan tried to quickly find a way out of this predicament, just as the warlord was about to collide with him, Tegan got scared and ducked, taking the warlord's legs out from under him, surprising both.

Megatron was quick in recovering though and grabbed Tegan as he flipped, causing the boy to be tossed over him to land hard on his shoulder before flipping onto his stomach and sliding over the console... Then off the edge.

Tegan grabbed onto the edge of it just in time, yelping as his fall was caught on his left shoulder, the one he had landed on earlier.

Struggling desperately, Tegan tried to pull himself back up, but with a wounded arm, he was unable to, and could only watch helplessly as Megatron appeared above him with a wide smirk on his face.

"Well... If this isn't a turn of events." Megatron smirked as he moved the tip of his boot to Tegan's fingers, sliding them back so that he would slip and all his weight would be put on his weak arm.

Watching with large optics, Tegan felt tears in his optics as he thought about his grandmother... And how he wished that he could've said goodbye to her just one last time... And then, he lost his grip and fell.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 25: Pledging Allegiance**

Tegan transformed in the air as he fell, shoving his claws deep into the side of the console. Sparks flew as they cut into it and slowed his fall considerably, but not enough to keep the pain from flashing up his legs when they made contact with the ground.

Stumbling, Tegan looked back up to where Megatron looked down at him, eyebrows raised before the holograph vanished, and the real Megatron approached him now, leaning down to pick him up and drop him unceremoniously back onto the console.

Weakened, Tegan sat up a little before getting to his feet, forcing his legs to carry his weight, trying to not fall over or stumble. He looked up at the three mechs, holding his abdomen and shoulder tightly as he waited for whatever was to come.

"He did pitifully." Starscream growled, of course the first to make a comment, and a negative one, which was also no surprise.

Soundwave turned his helm to glare at the other mech. "Human... Did better... Then Starscream..." He responded through several different voice recordings, causing the SIC to glare at him in disgust. "He's a fleshy... And He did terrible." He answered, turning away to look at Megatron, who was intently studying Tegan.

Tegan trembled as he stood on his own two feet, trying to ignore the pain and the fear coursing through his body as he attempted to breathe past the pain in his gut and listen to the conversation at the same time.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Starscream." Megatron eventually spoke, still studying the human with his red optics. Already, cruel and twisted plans were coursing through his processor... The boy could be of use. "He is intelligent... As he had shown by letting me hit him the one time... And then with where he hit me the second." He stated calmly, flames in his optics as he looked at him. "Tell me..." He looked at Soundwave now.

Seeing what his master wanted, the tall Decepticon quickly answered. "Designation... Orion Tegan Crodly." He told the large silver mech, who stiffened at the name, fire burning in his red optics like hot coals as he shook slightly with hatred and anger.

Tegan noticed and began to wonder if he would meet his doom on account of his first name, which was also the original of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

Silence fell and Starscream had what looked almost like a triumphant smirk on his face until Megatron spoke again. "His designation will be changed... At least for his Cybertronian mode." He stated, sending a comm. to his scientist, Shockwave. He looked at Tegan again, then over to Soundwave, who stood at his side silently. "The organic is yours to care for, Soundwave. You are to train him, and when Shockwave has prepared a suitable Cybertronian body for him, we will see of what use he may be."

Soundwave inclined his helm slightly towards his leader to show that he understood and would obey his orders to the very last syllable. He looked over at Tegan, his HUD picking up that he was tense, scared and unsettled, but he wouldn't address that here... Where others could either take advantage or make it worse. He looked at Starscream pointedly.

Megatron nodded once before looking at Tegan. "Tell me, youngling... Do you fear me?" He asked.

Tegan slowly lifted his head to look up at him, then down at his feet again before nodding.

"Answer your lord!" Starscream growled at him, taking a step towards the boy, glaring at him in hatred and disgust.

Carefully, Tegan looked up at Megatron, completely ignoring Starscream as he slowly and carefully thought of an answer. "Yes, my Lord." He stated calmly and quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. Saying the words scared him more than anything ever had. This huge... _alien_ had just instated himself as his master! He was making another body for him! What was that all about? The thoughts rushed through his mind so fast he could barely dwell on them.

"Good." Megatron smirked, looking down at him. "Until we meet again..." He stated, smirking as he turned and left, his heavy pede steps slowly receding, the smaller, lighter steps of his SIC fading long before.

Relaxing now, Tegan looked up at Soundwave with large eyes. "S-Soundwave... Are they going to kill me?" He asked, fear and hopelessness leaking into his tone as the tall Communications Chief turned to face him.

"Lord Megatron pleased with Orion... Why would he kill him?" Soundwave questioned as he slowly picked Tegan up, turning and beginning to walk down the hall to wherever else he was going.

Tegan sat quietly for several moments, trying to think of how to best word his fears. "H-He said that I was getting a new body..." He answered, looking up at him. "But Soundwave... I-I want to be human. My Grandmother..." He felt tears in his eyes as he looked up at the large mech.

Silence reigned before Soundwave answered. "Cybertronian body for Orion..." He said slowly, looking down at him. "Is temporary. When Orion is needed for relic hunting... Or battles with Cybertronians, he will need a stronger and bigger body." He attempted to explain to the young boy. "Orion will be put into body for certain tasks, then taken out again... When there is no learning school in the summer, Orion will have to spend more time at warship in new body... To better serve Lord Megatron."

Tegan was quiet, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. "So... I'll still be human, but wearing like a super hero suit?" He asked, looking up at the dark visor. "And I'll be able to take it off and go home?" He added.

There was a pause as Soundwave researched what a 'super hero suit' was, nodding slowly. "A little like a superhero suit." He answered slowly. "And yes, you will go home, but sometimes you will have to remain on Nemesis for several days." He added.

Relaxing slightly now, Tegan nodded. "OK."

-

As the TIC passed by a hall, a Decepticon stood frozen as he looked after the tall communications officer, spark beating harder and faster as he attempted to get over his shock as he looked at the small Techno Organic within Soundwave's servo... The image of a human femme flashed through his processor... _'He looks just like her...'_

 _(A/N: Duh, duh duh! XD Well, hope you enjoy that little cliffie there, and you'll_ _ **never guess who the Decepticon is! NEVER!**_ _Anyways... Who has some name ideas for Tegan's Cybertronian body? I've got a total block when it comes to those kinda things, so I was wondering... Any ideas?)_


	24. Chapter 24

_(A/N: Here is another update! :3 thank you guys so much for all of your support on this story! I really enjoyed writing it and hope you all enjoy this next addition to the story! :D)_

 **Chapter 26: Training**

Miko was silent as she looked up at the Autobots. She had just finished informing them of Tegan's strange conversation in the school hallways and then how he had just left the school... Vanishing to not even return the end of the day to collect his books and backpack.

"It kind of sounds like an action movie!" Miko cried, looking up at the others who had each been silently pondering what was going on. "Who knows? Maybe our guy Teeg is a convict! A drug addict that got off on the wrong foot with the wrong people!"

"Miko!" Jack cried, glaring at her. "Drugs is not something funny to be joking about!"

The younger Japanese girl rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms with a huff. "I _know_ that, Jack!" She responded loudly. "What I mean is that it sure sounded like he's in on some kind of deal!" She answered.

"Unless that's what Tegan _wanted_ us to believe." Rafael stated as all of the others in the room turned to look at him. "Tegan could've realized that Miko was watching or listening, and then was covering with a false conversation." He explained, several of the Autobots nodding that this speculation.

"That is completely possible." Ratchet grunted as he looked up at his leader with his cyan optics. "But there is no way to know for sure." He added.

Silence fell as Optimus Prime turned and looked down at the medic. "Have you been able to contact Fowler?" He demanded, the medic grunting and shaking his helm. "He won't be back in contact for another few days." He responded, the Prime nodding before turning back to the others. "We can only just keep watch over Tegan until we can have Agent Fowler look into it further." He stated.

"But how will he be able to find something out?" Jack asked the Prime, Rafael nodding in agreement. "And we still don't know why Tegan has a Cybertronian name, which just so happens to be your old one." He added.

There was quiet as everyone thought over that shocking occurance... With the way Tegan had been acting and his name, it could no longer all be deemed a coincidence. "That remains to be known." Optimus finally answered softly. "Something that only Tegan can explain." He added.

"So... What do we do now?" Arcee asked, cocking her helm slightly as she looked up at her leader. "I mean, we just can't let it all go and hope for the best until Fowler shows up."

Optimus nodded. "Bulkhead and Miko will keep a watch over Tegan for now." He answered. "The rest of us will keep our distance." He added.

Bulkhead nodded his helm slowly. "Too bad we don't have Jackie around... Then the kid most likely wouldn't recognise his alt-mode and we'd have him here in a moment!" He said light sparkedly, making everyone pause and look at him.

"That is actually a good idea!" Miko exclaimed in the silence that followed. "We could totally fool Teeg into thinking that it was a normal vehicle!"

"Hmmmm." Optimus thought silently before nodding and looking at Ratchet. "Keep trying with Fowler, but see if you can make contact with Wheeljack sooner." He added, the medic and Rafael nodding together and immediately beginning to work on that.

"Ha! Who knew you'd have such a great idea, Bulk!" Miko grinned up at her guardian. "If Wheeljack could come by we'd have Tegan here in no time!"

Tegan was breathing hard, eyes wide as he tried to dodge the opponents that were trying to take him down. They were holoforms, but he was outfitted with sensors to still feel pain if he was struck by them in any way, and there were multiple forms.

The black-haired youth swore and activated his arm blades to try to block a high strike from the foremost holoform, only to receive a kick in his side from another, sending him stumbling into a wall.

Stumbling to his feet, Tegan activated his blades on his feet, skating around his opponents easily to the other side of the room, cutting down a few with his blades as he passed, the ones that he hit good enough dissipating into nothingness.

Reaching the other side of the room, Tegan slid to a stop, spraying a shower of sparks from the blades cutting into the steel floor, rounding to face his pursuers, breathing slightly hard.

Soundwave monitored the young boy's actions from nearby, trying to guage his reaction time and what his strong and weak points were... He was beginning to see that Tegan was best at defense, speed and acrobatics... Kind of like the autobot two-wheeler Arcee. He wasn't large and strong like others, and tended to use his speed to escape from a fight...

The tall Decepticon decided that he would train Tegan more in defense and acrobatic offense than anything else, honing his stronger skills to make him more dangerous, while also making him well aware of his weaknesses... Because once you were aware and acknowledged your weaknesses, you could become invinsible, and if you learned how to _hide_ your weak points, people would begin to assume that there were no weaknesses in you.

Deciding on this, Soundwave deactivated the holographs and walked over to Tegan, picking him up as the youth transformed back into his natural human form, breathing slightly laboured as he was carried down the hall.

"Where are we going now, Soundwave?" Tegan asked as he looked up at the visored Decepticon.

"Orion will have to have new combat moves downloaded into his processor... Soundwave realizes that Orion is better at defense and speed than offense and strength." Soundwave responded as he explained to the youth his plans. He would wipe his mind of the offensive tactics already downloaded and replace them with tactics that required endurance, speed and agility instead of strength and bulk. He would download a fighting style more like Arcee's.

Tegan nodded a little as he learned this, looking up at the Decepticon. "Are you gonna tell Shockwave that?" He asked curiously.

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered as he continued to walk down the hall. He was in charge of Tegan's training, and, therefore, was the one to pass on Tegan's strengths and weaknesses to the scientist creating his Cybertronian body... Right now, it would need to be smaller, more agile and light, made to be faster than stronger.

Silence fell now as Tegan was carried down the hallway and into Soundwave's room where he was laid down on the massive berth as the Decepticon made his way over to the consoles, connecting Tegan to it and forcing stasis on him.


	25. Chapter 25

_(A/N: I totally apologize for the wait. Mostly just depression, two jobs and family issues. But enough with excuses! Thanks to you all for commenting and sharing names. I was deeply interested with the names Backslahs, Nuclear, ShatterStrike, and Gemini. I myself thought up the names BlackFire, Nemo and Sparker. But I believe that the name will came from these: Backslash, ShatterStrike or Gemini. Thx for the ideas! :P And if you want this story to be updated more frequently, vote for it on my poll! (Three choices max)_

Timelines:

Nanoklik - Second

Klik - Minute

Joor - Hour

Cycle - Day

Megacycle - Week

Orn - Month

Vorn - Year

- _Memory-_

 _I walked into the room in my holoform, for obvious reasons, and approached the medical berth… Or bed, as my mate insisted on calling it, shaking… I never knew something could frighten me more than a battle could… Frighten me more than the possiblility of my death._

 _Taking a deep breath, I moved closer, encouraged by the beautiful smile of my mate… My human mate… She was the first one to treat me the way I had yearned to be treated for millenial… She knew my designation, but called me Indivar… Which meant blessing._

 _Tamara… His mate… She thought of_ him _as a blessing. And she loved him…_

 _Sweet laughter filled his ears as he wrung his hands, unsure of himself as he smiled slightly at his mate, who made a motion for him to come closer. "Come on Indy." She laughed, using her petname for him. "Come see your son…."_

 _-Skip-_

" _Indy. Don't encourage him." Tamara sighed from where she stood, watching her Cybertronian husband play with his child. A beautiful little baby boy that was giggling and making tiny chirps and other Cybertronian words to mimic his sire._

" _Aw Tamara. He's gotta learn it some day!" Indivar answered with a grin. "Just because people will find him weird doesn't mean he has to do it around other humans!" He responded, sighing as he picked up the wriggling baby, sitting next to his wife and smiling as he gave her a kiss. "But… For you, I will refrain." He teased._

 _Tamara chuckled and swept her long, black hair away from her face, shaking her head and leaning in close. "I love you Indy…" She whispered, leaning in to kiss him._

 _-Skip-_

 _Emotions couldn't begin to describe it… He had been driving… It was_ _his_ _fault that his child's mother was in danger of dying._

 _The tears couldn't be stopped as Indavar looked through the window at his wife, covered in swaths of bandages, casts, stitchings… He choked on a sob. It was his fault…_

" _Indavar."_

 _The voice reached his ears and he turned around, red eyes, disguised green with contacts, fell on Tamara's mother, who was holding little Orion._

" _I never want to see you again. I don't want you to be near Orion! If you so much as DARE look at him, I will have you in prison!" The eldery woman cried, leaving before he could say another word._

 _Indavar stared after her, in shock, when he heard a faint, continuous beep, turning to see his worst nightmare… His wife's heart monitor… A straight line… Doctors rushing around her… And he fled._

 _-Memory Ends-_

Jerking upright in his berth, a bot cried out, shaking… The memory purge had been stronger this time… Most likely to the close proximity of his estranged creation. He trembled, condensation heavy on his frame as he tried to collect himself.

He wanted his son. He wanted to hold him. To love him. Treat him like Tamara would've had she been alive… But he couldn't… He couldn't just walk back into his little Orion's life.

He would have to get close to Soundwave in order to get close to his son… Close to _Megatron_ … And that was easier said than done.

Falling back against the berth, the shivering mech shook his helm. "I'm so sorry Tamara…" He whispered, words breaking.

Tegan was silent. He was still experiencing the after effects of having his mind wiped of certain knowledge and replaced with new data… It was disconcerting, and left him somewhat touchy for unknown lengths of time. Due to this, Soundwave had allowed for him to leave the Nemesis and go back home.

Lying on his back on his bed, Tegan let out a content sigh when there was a knock on his door, making him growl as he opened his eyes and turned to look, seeing his grandmother standing in the doorway, looking upset about something. "What?" He asked… A little sharper than he had intended, causing his grandmother to flinch. "Orion, sweety… The school called… They said that you were absent." She said.

Mentally rolling his optics, something Tegan would've never thought of doing to his grandmother before meeting Soundwave, he sighed loudly. "I couldn't stay." He answered, rolling over. "Vince was threatening me and I knew that I'd hurt him again if I so much as stayed another minute. I didn't want to cause trouble." He responded.

There was silence before his grandmother approached and sat down in a chair beside his bed. "Tegan… I'm quite worried about you… You've been changing lately, and I-I just want to know if you're alright." She stated.

Sitting upright, Tegan sighed loudly in obvious exasperation. "Of course I'm alright! My mom is dead. I can't even remember her! My dad left because he didn't give a shit about what happened to me or mom! I'm stuck in a tiny town where no one likes me!" He shouted. "Yeah, I sure am all right, aren't I?"

Mary was silent for several moments, saddened by the sudden outburst of her grandson as she nodded slowly. "I know I'm not your mother, Tegan… Or your father for that matter. But they were both good people. I'm sorry that I can't be a good replacement." She added softly. "Stay home tomorrow if you need to… I'll let the school know." She added, slowly getting up and leaving the room, heartbroken by her grandson's slowly worsening attitude.

Tegan looked after her, frowning as he felt guilt rise up and he opened his mouth to speak, but the guilt was short lived, and he turned away as she left, the door shutting quietly behind her… What he didn't know was that she was on the other side, leaning against the door as tears trickled down her gently wrinkled face, eyes closed as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"I don't need anyone." Tegan hissed to himself before straightening and standing up when he heard his phone buzz, making him roll his eyes and pick it up, sitting at his desk.

 _Hey, Teeg! Guess what! I just got an awesome ride and was wondering if you'd like to hang out?_

Tegan felt a small smile touch his lips as he read the message. "I don't need anyone… But Miko." He sighed before typing up a short reply. _Sure._

The answer wasn't long in coming. _Great! Because I'm in your driveway! :P :P_

Nearly laughing to himself, Tegan shook his head and stood up, grabbing the decepticon necklace from his desk and placing it around his neck, grabbing his jacket before leaving his room, his grandmother gone into her own.

Tegan jumped the stairs two at a time, opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him, turning around and feeling surprise well up in him when he saw an exotic looking car in his driveway. The base coat was white with red and green markings, somehow a little too christmasy for him though.

Trotting over, Tegan opened the door and hopped in beside Miko, cocking an eyebrow when he saw her in the driver's seat. "Aren't you… A little young to be driving?" He asked, suspicious.

Miko grinned at him. "I won't tell if you don't! Besides. In Japan, I'd be able to drive at this age." She added, reversing out of the driveway. "And my parents sent this to me for my birthday gift." She stated gleefully as she left his street and weaved through the small town of Jasper, heading out for the open road.

"Really? I wasn't aware of the fact that you could drive in Japan at the age of 14." He responded, curious, but he didn't bother making a search of it… Perhaps because he trusted Miko?

Silence fell for a few moments before Tegan spoke up to break it. "You know… Miko?" He asked, turning to look at her from behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah?" Miko asked, glancing over at him curiously before turning her attention onto the road.

"What do you… Think of me?" Tegan asked, feeling uncharacteristic nervousness well up in him as he scrambled to describe what he meant. "I mean… Do you… Like me?"

Miko seemed surprised by his question, a moment or two passing before she answered. "I noticed that you were a guy that hung around in the background… I wanted to draw you out. Help you. I think you're a really sweet guy. You're funny and you put up with me! Only two other people have ever been able to put up with me besides my parents." She answered, thinking. "You're smart. You're…" She was caught off guard by his last question, considering it carefully. "Of course I like you." The younger girl answered with a smile.

Tegan sat up a little more, ignoring the empty desert passing around them. "I don't mean… As a friend." He answered slowly. "I mean… Do you… _Like_ me."

The usually outgoing and confident Miko looked at him, staring, her mouth open and closing several times as she tried to find an answer… The question made her feel… Strange… She tried to analyze the emotions but they were too scrambled up to understand. "I-I… Think I do Tegan." Miko answered, slowly becoming more confident. "Yes… I'm sure I do." She answered, smiling faintly.

Nothing could ever describe the happiness from both Tegan, to know that his feelings were returned, and Miko, who was able to see Tegan smile wider than she ever had seen him do so before.

The two stared at each other, and Tegan didn't know he was taking Miko's hand until he felt the smaller hand wrap around his own. He leaned in closer, the younger girl following his lead when a shadow fell over them.

Tegan was immediately on defensive mode and he jerked back, looking around to find themselves in what looked to be a tunnel. "What the…" He questioned when the car beneath him shifted and he felt himself falling before being caught.

Room spinning and feeling the urge to vomit, Tegan shook slightly as he was deposited onto the ground.

After a few moments of composing himself, Miko was there. "Tegan? Tegan, are you alright?" She questioned, concern in her voice as he nodded and took a breath. "Yeah, I'm just… What happene-" He froze when he looked up, optics taking in the sight around him.

Cybertronians. Brightly coloured. He looked down beneath his hands at the symbol painted on the concrete floor beneath his hands and he felt disdain and disgust wash through him. _Autobots._

Looking back up at the faction he was trained to fight against, Tegan let his optics roam over each of them. Optimus Prime. Ratchet. Bulkhead. Arcee. Bumblebee… He froze, halfway standing, when he saw a strange mech who was white, gree and red… Miko's 'car'.

The anger built up to a sudden flame as he rounded on Miko, eyes narrowing at her. "You… You lied to me... " He hissed, feeling pain surround his spark.

Miko looked up at him, a tint of fear on her face as she took a step back. "T-Teeg… Your eyes." She whispered, the older boy just realizing that his glasses had been knocked loose and the deep, bloody crimson of his inheritance was in plain sight.

Anger, hatred, betrayal and bitterness slammed into Tegan like a triple changer, and he reached out, body acting on it's own in the wake of his anger, plating emerging and clicking together, a helmet coming up over his face, visor lighting up as it was sealed. "You _lied_ … You're one of _them_!" He snarled, hand closing around Miko's arm and jerking her close, taloned fingers finding the soft flesh of her abdomen.

He heard the impact of steel on skin… Saw Miko stare at him with wide eyes, pain and fear in the deep brown. He heard a multitude of cries echo through his helm.

"No!"

"Miko!"

"Tegan, stop!"

"Get him away from her!"

"Optimu-"

But one cry was louder than all the rest, and Tegan immediately recognized it as Bulkhead's cry for Miko, before he felt something massive slam into his side, sending him spirally head over heels, smashing through a pipe to connect with the wall, the pain only building up on his anger.

Tegan stood upright, slightly dazed as he gave a little stagger, helm lifting to look up at an enraged Wrecker, the white, green and red on at his side. "Kid, you're about to become a speed bump." The strange mech threatened and Tegan found himself smirking behind his visor.

"The only problem with that, big guy, is you've gotta catch me first." He whispered in a voice that he didn't even recognize as his own, before he activated his skates and he charged the two, swerving away from their attacks, too agile and quick for them to make contact.

He managed to get Bulkhead to miss him and hit the strange mech instead, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap of christmas cheer.

Laughing, Tegan slid to a stop when Arcee was suddenly there, fist connecting with his chest, sending him flying towards the opening to the base, the young techno organic landing on his back before his stomach, groaning.

Knocked to his senses, Tegan lifted his head and froze when he saw the other two humans, Jack and Raf, around Miko… She lay silently and still, something so… Not Miko. He could see the red of her blood on her shirt and he lifted a trembling hand to stare at the crimson colouring his talons, peppering the palm.

Tegan clenched his fist and looked up. The Prime was watching him intently, while Bulkhead and his companion were appraoching again.

Standing upright, Tegan turned and did the only thing he could do… Flee.

"Follow him. Get him back if you can." Optimus ordered, the other four autobots heading out in pursuit of the young techno organic.

Ratchet alread had June Darby on her way, and was now caring to the pale, silent human.

"It seems… We have found our answers." He murmured as he looked at Miko's pale face and the blossoming red in her abdomen.

Tegan fled, wind rushing past as he tore through both sand and road to get as far away as possible from his latest mistake…

Tears streamed unbidden from his optics as one sentence continued to ring through his helm again and again.

 _What am I becoming?_

 _(A/N: There we go! Another chapter! So whatcha guys think? Soundwave will have to find a way to tame the aggression and side affects Tegan is experiencing.. But what if Megatron revels in the thought of a new Vortex? A new mech by his side that is as ruthless and cold as Soundwave, but as terrify and aggressive as the best of the Decepticons? What about Tegan's Sire? Will the mech be able to get back to his son again? Later! REMEMBER TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 3)_


	26. Chapter 26

_(A/N: Another chapter! I'm updating so soon mostly due to the fact that I am in bed for a while, which is a good thing for my stories! XD Please enjoy, and review! Also, right now in the lead for my poll: Ravage's Return (8 votes), Soundwave's Vow (6 votes) and A Mute Friendship (8 votes.) ;))_

Tegan stood alone amongst the damage, his room ripped apart. The lamp was shattered, holes punched in the wall from his fist, and desk overturned from the rage he had gone into, red optics staring down at his bloodied hand when he heard the door open.

Turning, the youth thought for a moment that it was Miko, and that he had only dreamed of what had happened… What _he_ had done to her.

"Tegan, I…" His grandmother stood in the doorway, looking around in shock. "Tegan! What happened?" She cried, stepping into the room, her face filled with concern that only further angered the young techno-organic. "You're hurt?" She asked, stunned.

Remembering what he had overheard Megatron and Starscream speak about the way Tegan lashed out in his violence, the young boy backed away. "Get away from me!" He shouted, the elderly woman stopping, eyes wide as she stared at him. "Tegan… Your hand…" She managed, Tegan looking down at the blue energon leaking from between his fingers. "Get out." He hissed, fingers curling into a fist.

Mary looked extremely worried now as she came closer. "Tegan, let me just look…" She tried, crying out in surprise when Tegan pushed her away, shaking from the control it had taken to keep from hitting her… Hurting her… _Just like Miko._ His mind taunted him.

"I told you to get away from me!" The black-haired youth shouted. "Stay away!"

The woman that had raised him for as long as he could remember backed away, and Tegan felt a surge of guilt that was slowly overcome with a sensation of triumph as he slammed the door shut, falling to his hands and knees… The look of pain, regret and fear on the face of his grandmother threatened to tear at him, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Remaining there for several moments, Tegan finally screamed his hatred for everything… The Autobots.. Optimus Prime… His sire… But especially for himself.

Everything was tense at the Autobot HQ, with little being said between those present.

Miko had been transported to the hospital in the care of Ratchet and June Darby, the worried mother taking the other two humans along with her, leaving Optimus, Arcee, Wheeljack, Buklhead and Bumblebee alone at the base.

Bulkhead was in a state, the others barely able to keep him calm as he deviated back and forth between wanting to go and wait at the hospital for news on Miko, and tracking down the person that had hurt his little companion.

"Bulkhead. Nothing can be done about it now! Miko's going to be fine!" Arcee tried to console the big mech, who turned away from her in his fear and anger.

Moving up next to his old partner, Wheeljack placed a servo on the green mech's shoulder. "Small bot's right, Bulk… Nothing can be done besides trying to find this Orion kid and trying to figure out what's wrong with him."

Arms crossed over her chassis, Arcee huffed. "Isn't it obvious? The kid's dangerous… He _transformed_!" She cried loudly, looking at them like they were stupid. "We have to get him before he can get to someone else!" She added.

Silence fell before it was broken by Optimus Prime, who had stood in silent thought for the majority of the time that had passed between Tegan's attack on Miko and the present. "I believe that Tegan is not acting on his own accord." He stated calmly, looking around at his team. "I fear that the Decepticons have their servos within a fair share within his actions." The mech stated. "The only way to get Tegan now, would be through Agent Fowler."

"Someone call me?"

At the voice of the special agent, the present autobots turned, optics alighting on the African-American, who looked from one to the other. "Sorry about the wait, Prime. I got backed up." Fowler stated, looking around at the small group. "So… What's the emergency?"

"What's the emergency?" Bulkhead shouted from where he was, angered. "I'll tell you what the emergency is! A human kid, a _Decepticon_ just injured Miko!"

Agent Fowler stared at Bulkhead for several moments before looking up at Optimus Prime, face grim. "And how does a kid just so happen to be a Decepticon?" He asked, slightly confused by the situation, although he was more concerned about Miko. "How is Miko?"

"She's hurt bad. Ratchet had to bring her to the hospital." Arcee answered from where she stood, Agent Fowler shaking his head and sighing, looking up when Optimus Prime spoke again.

"Agent Fowler… We will need your help in detaining Tegan Crodly." He spoke in his deep bassitone, looking down at their human ally. "I fear that the longer Tegan is free, the more dangerous he will become."

"Relationships, dangerous."

The emotionless voice came from behind him, and Tegan jumped, turning.

The holoform of his healer and friend stood behind him, having come through the window into the damaged room, hidden optics locked on the younger human, who flexed his fingers.

"Orion, foolish to interact with the enemy." Soundwave continued as he looked around the room, Laserbeak alighting on the overturned desk and chirping softly as she cocked her head at the young boy, pitying.

"Miko isn't the enemy!" Tegan responded loudly, fists clenched tightly as he glared at Soundwave, who remained silent, watching him with a strange air as Tegan held up his shaking hands, staring at them. "What's happening to me?" He whispered hoarsely, looking up at Soundwave for aid. "What's it doing to me?"

Soundwave was silent for several moments before speaking again. "Procedure to repair Orion's sight, hearing and speech drew out Decepticon instincts… Violence, anger, hatred, bitterness." The tall human stood still as he watched Tegan from behind his darkened sunglasses. "Orion… Changing."

Tegan shook at the words of the Decepticon, shutting his optics tightly. "Leave me alone." He whispered, turning away from the Decepticon. "Please."

Moving over to the window, Soundwave paused, glancing back at the boy before speaking again. "Orion's new body is ready… Megatron wishes for you to be integrated… But I will wait until you are ready." He stated, finally turning and leaving back through the window when he got no response from the frightened youth.

Collapsing on his bed, Tegan curled up into the fetal position. This wasn't him… He was torn between two raging fronts… If only his mother had been an autobot! Then his traits would've been balanced out, and he wouldn't have the Decepticon side of him ripping apart the human.

Letting out a little sob of pain, Tegan tried to keep the images of Miko lying on the ground of the Autobot base from his processor.

 _(A/N: It's terrible… I hadn't realized that I had screwed up, because I just found a few pages that were supposed to be the next chapter for mute friendship… But I had already updated it the first time. ;-;)_


	27. Chapter 27

_((Aaaaaaand we got another chapter! I'd say about five more tops before I draw this to an end. :) Also, there will be TWO endings for this story. XD The "Happy" and the "Sad/Bittersweet." ^^))_

 **Chapter 27**

"So the boy harbours attraction for the human girl."

Megatron's voice resonated slightly within the empty throne room, the massive war frame reclining in his throne as he studied his TIC, the tall mech standing before him, stance relaxed but at attention as he informed his leader of Tegan's infatuation with Miko.

"This is… Unexpected." Megatron's engine rumbled softly as he sat, chin in his servo, red optics smoldering and thoughtful as the warlord mulled over what he had just been informed of. "Unexpected indeed… Soundwave."

At the sound of his designation, Soundwave straightened up a little more and looked upon his leader attentively, waiting for what orders would be passed that he would have to follow… Had he not reported this to Megatron, the warlord wouldn't have been kind with Tegan had it been discovered by him, or shared by one of his other officers… As it was, it was being revealed by Soundwave, his most trusted lieutenant, so he was likely to be more gentle… So to speak.

"Tegan's cybertronian form is completed. I want you to transfer the boy's core being to his new frame… And destroy the human body." The warlord ordered, not noticing the shock that passed through Soundwave's frame, and the way he tensed up, Megatron standing from where he sat, looking down on the tall, purple mech. "I have informed Shockwave to prepare for the procedure… Deliver the boy to him."

Soundwave hesitated before dipping his helm in reverence. "Soundwave: Will do as Lord Megatron has asked." He responded in his usual monotone before he turned and left the room silently, spark heavy as he considered his options and the outcome of either obeying or disobeying Megatron… Either one was less than satisfactory… But, for now, he must obey his lord. If he didn't, Megatron would take over Tegan, or hand his care over to Starscream.

Venting, Soundwave went off to retrieve the human youth.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

Tegan hadn't left his room ever since the incident last night, partly out of fear of hurting someone else, and partly out of the second fear of running into an Autobot… Both he could live without, so he remained in his room attempting to calm himself, researching techno organics in search of anything that could maybe explain a cure for his changing… He had loved Miko, he was sure of it, but he was also sure that she now hated him more than anything else if she wasn't dead… He shuddered at the thought.

Hearing a knock on the door followed by his grandmother's voice as she began to speak with someone whose voice was unfamiliar, Tegan stilled and listened as best he could… Something strange was going on, he was sure of it.

Standing up from his work and closing down his computer, Tegan made his way out of his room and to the top of the stairs, listening.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm under orders to arrest the boy." A voice came up to the eaves dropper, Tegan almost snorting in amusement… He'd like to see them _try_ …

"But Tegan is a good boy!" His grandmother's voice reached him now. "He's just a little troubled! There's no way he could've done what you say he has!" Mary denied the unknown man as Tegan listened, marvelling at the way his grandmother was defending him, feeling another pang of guilt for having hurt her the night before.

"I'm sorry Miss, but my hands are tied… Where is the boy?"

Tegan didn't wait to hear whatever else would be said, turning and sneaking back up to his room, barricading the door and climbing out the window, scooting his way down the roof, grabbing onto the edge and dangling… His eyes locked with Agent Fowler's, the African-American pausing before turning to two soldiers standing beside him, the two looking up and then making their way out the door as Tegan dropped to the ground and took off running, the two officers in pursuit.

Hopping the fence at his backyard, Tegan stumbled before recovering, running down the block… He wanted to use his Cybertronian additions to escape, but that would blow his cover with the humans around here, as well as the officer's pursuing him…. Then he'd be locked up in some science lab no doubt.

Growling, Tegan glanced back, feeling a slight amount of fear at the tallest of the officers gaining on him, the second getting onto a motorcycle. People were coming out of their houses now and watching, interested since it was very rare for something like this to happen in the small town of Jasper, the towns people understandably interested.

Tegan attempted to jump another fence, the officer that had been gaining easily now jumping onto him, the two of them crashing to the ground, Tegan transforming one servo into a blade and pressing it against the officer's side. "Get off." He hissed, the officer looking taken aback when he found himself staring down into smoldering _red_ eyes.

"Get on the ground!"

Jerking his helm around at the order, Tegan found the other officer had arrived, gun pointed at the youth, Agent Fowler stepping up and placing a hand on the officer's arm, pushing the gun down as he focused on the red-eyed human that the Autobots had informed him of being Decepticon, frowning in both pity and slight anger. "Tegan. Stop. I'm sure you don't want to be in any more trouble than you already are." He ordered, Tegan hesitating before pressing the blade harder against the officer still holding tightly to him. "You don't know me! I-I'll kill him!" Tegan shouted, only Fowler able to see that he was wavering.

The government agent stopped his approach, pity in his eyes as he shook his helm. "You don't want to do that, son." He responded calmly, no longer approaching. "Just like you didn't mean to hurt the girl." He added, Tegan looking away. "You're not supposed to be like this… You're a good student… A citizen of America. Now put away the blade and allow me to take you back to the bots."

Tegan looked back up at Fowler, setting his jaw. "No! You just wanna give me to them so that _they_ can take me apart! So that they can kill me or lock me up!" He shouted, Fowler sighing softly and shaking his head. "Whatever the cons told you, Tegan, is a _lie._ The bots are the good guys here. Not the ones you've been hanging around with." Agent Fowler retorted, approaching again. "Now just come with us Tegan… Before you hurt someone else."

Several moments passed before Tegan relented, relaxing beneath the officer and transforming his hand back to normal, growling softly when his hands were jerked behind his back, the officer's knee pressed into his spine as he hand cuffed him tightly, Fowler coming closer now. "Use these." He ordered, holding out a specially made pair of hand cuffs that had the same functioning as stasis cuffs, looking down at Tegan with pity as they were put on with the first pair. "They will disable his abilities."

"You!" Tegan attempted to snarl as he was pulled to his feet, stumbling slightly and feeling vulnerable when he couldn't transform in any way… Couldn't move or form full sentences.

"It's for your own good, son." Fowler stated, motioning to the yellow and black camero that pulled up to the curb almost silently, door opening on it's own accord as Tegan attempted to struggle, shouting. "No! You can't make me do what you want! I'm a Decepticon! Let go of me!" He shouted as the two officers forced him towards the vehicle he knew to be Bumblebee.

The sound of a jet approaching sent them all quiet, the officers halting their movements and turning their faces upwards as a dark purple, almost alien, jet approached at top speed, Tegan relaxing and smirking, pulling away from the officers and jumping over the cuffs so that they were now in front of him, holding his hands upwards for Soundwave.

Soundwave approached rapidly, the small group attempting to capture Orion on the outskirts of town, and he could detect no life forms in the direct vicinity… No one would know of his presence besides the three humans and one Autobot, who was currently transforming… Before Bumblebee could finish his transformation sequence, Soundwave transformed, grabbing Orion before transforming around the human, shooting off into the sky as he left the others behind.

"Thanks Soundwave." Tegan murmured as he looked out of the cockpit window at Fowler, the officers and Bumblebee, relaxing now that he was in familiar company… Soundwave didn't respond as he opened a ground bridge to the Nemesis, silently transforming in a lab, catching Tegan and setting him down on a berth, a huge, one opticed behemoth of a mech approaching. "This is the subject?" He monotoned, Tegan feeling confused. "Subject? Soundwave?" He asked, slightly worried now.

"Affirmative. Orion. Transferral requested by Lord Megatron." Soundwave responded, not answering Tegan as he moved away, the youth attempting to get up as Shockwave pinned him down by his cuffed hands, stasis rings closing over his legs and arms to hold him in place.

Tegan felt a spike of fear now and he struggled, staring after Soundwave, frightened. "S-Soundwave? SOUNDWAVE!" He shouted as he found himself drifting off into darkness…

There was no response from Soundwave.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

The first thing Tegan heard as he onlined was the sound of machinery, and a steady _beep...beep...beep…_ Following that was the monotone of two voices, one which was extremely familiar, while the second was vaguely.

Opening his optics, Tegan groaned softly, attempting to raise his servo to block out the bright lights above him, startled when he found them still in stasis cuffs, remembering what had happened before he had fallen into medically enforced stasis and he began to thrash, anger building up in him. "Let me go you slaggers!" He shouted as Shockwave appeared over him, looking down and humming thoughtfully. "Your reaction is logical." He stated coolly, Megatron appearing now, a smirk on his faceplates. "Don't you look perfect?" He asked with a leer.

Glaring up at the warlord now, Tegan bared sharpened denta. "I'll kill you! I'll _slagging_ kill you!" He hissed out, startled when he realized that Megatron… Didn't look as big as he usually did… Freezing up, Tegan looked around with wide red optics, taking in his Cybertronian frame, gasping in shock. "Y-You!" He stammered, the warlord laughing.

"We have transferred your core being to your Cybertronian frame… You are now your true self." Megatron stated calmly, dismissing Tegan's previous threats. He dealt with Starscream on a day to day basis, and he was confident in being able to deal with Tegan as well. "You should thank me. I have brought you into the glory of our race. Here, on earth, we are gods."

Tegan shook with barely pent up anger as well as shock and fear, hissing lowly, jerking at his servos in an attempt to get loose. "Let me up!" He shouted, Megatron raising his optical ridges before glancing at Shockwave. "Release him, Shockwave." He ordered, the scientist looking up at the warlord. "I wouldn't advise such an action, Lord Megatron. The subject's reaction upon onlining is-"

"Cut me the explanation, Shockwave and do as I ordered." Megatron responded coldly, the scientist hesitating before obeying, Tegan's stasis bounds fizzing off and the mech was on his pedes immediately, attempting to attack the warlord who easily evaded the stumbling mech's attack, amusement in his field.

"Something to remember, my dear mech, is that you are weak once onlining from such a long defrag process." The warlord stated, the smirk thick in his tone as his fist connected with Tegan's stomach plating, the screech of metal loud in the room as Tegan ground his denta together and stumbled, the warlord sweeping his pedes out from under him.

Tegan groaned as he lay flat on his back, attempting to get back up when the warlord's pede came down on his chassis, causing him to cry out and still, making no move to stand now, glaring up at the warlord with dark red optics.

Megatron laughed in amusement, bearing down on the pede on Tegan's chassis, smirking. "Such defiance!" He purred, grasping the younger mech's chin and turning his faceplates this way and that. "And such pretty faceplates, Paradox." He stated coldly, Tegan snarling softly. "My name is Tegan! I am-ugh!" He whimpered when his chassis plating buckled beneath Megatron's weight. "Tegan is gone." The warlord announced with a laugh. "I destroyed your old body." He stated coldly, Tegan staring in shock before struggling, cursing.

"My lord." Shockwave now spoke up from where he stood. "Paradox's transformation was difficult, and the subject must integrate into his frame… To much stress could cause the spark to fail." He warned, Megatron humming softly.

Glaring up at Megatron, Tegan shut his optics and lay quietly beneath the warlord, wheezing in vents from beneath the crushed plating.

"Now… Who are you, and who will you serve?" Megatron hissed, bending over so that his faceplates were close to Tegan's, the mech shutting his optics as he fought down the emotions welling up in him. "Paradox…" He stated, voice hoarse and deep, almost grating. "I serve you, my Lord."

The moment the words left his mouth, Megatron's pede was lifted off of him, and Tegan rolled to his side, purging, the damage to his digestion tanks critical as he got up onto all fours, shaking and coughing, the warlord snorting. "Have him sent to me once he is repaired, Shockwave." He ordered before he left the room.

"Come, Paradox." Shockwave ordered, leaning down and slipping a servo beneath a black and green arm, lifting him up easily, slightly disturbed by the hatred and violent anger he saw in the red optics as they stared after his lord. "Paradox. On the berth." He ordered, helping him lie down, Tegan obeying… And it was there that Tegan was buried beneath Paradox… So deeply that he denied Tegan ever existed. He was Paradox… Decepticon… Servant of Lord Megatron… And that was how it should be.

 _(A/N: For those of you who want to know exactly what Tegan looks like as Paradox, I have some links! ^^_

 _Tegan's Alt-Mode (Car):_ . 

_Tegan's Faceplates/Helm Design:_ .

 _Tegan's Frame Design:_ 35b7/i/2012/334/2/6/transformers_prime_blurr_by_dou_

 _Tegan's Paint Job:_ . /48e0cfd53347201aaa1caf31444bfe30/tumblr_mev6d1ta3I1rezviko1_

 _If links don't work, PM me and I'll send you the photos._ )


	28. Author's Note

I am not YET updating! Don't worry, there are several more chapters prepared to be updated here, and they will be put up during Xmas break hopefully. Anyways, I am here on the behalf of the ADORABLE little CHILD that left me 3 reviews. Each of what consisted of how I should "go do the world a favour and kill myself" as well as the fact that my "hands should be cut off for writing this shit." Just a little note here, I'd love for that person to understand that this is a free world! You can read it if you want to. That does not mean you HAVE to read it. It's if you WANT to. Well. I'd also love for you, the next time you wish to leave a review on my story, that you would have the balls to act like an adult and either PM me or leave your name. You're just a child behind a screen, confident because you aren't right in front of me. I have some suspectations as to who you are, and remember, if you are the person I'm thinking of, I wouldn't want to come down to London to see you and give you a chit chat about acting your age. Also, please take care of yourself. With having such little brainpower and all. :) Furthermore, all GUEST reviews are now monitored, so no childish reviews will be published on my stories. Have a good day.

To everyone else that reads my stories and leaves constructive criticism, I am planning on updating soon. PM me if you have any questions!

Merry Christmas fans! Merry Christmas asshole!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28:**

Megatron knew that, regardless of Tegan losing all connection to his original race, the techno organic would still care for his own kind… Therefore, giving Megatron a weakness to exploit if the youth ever decided to defy him.

The warlord looked up, broken out of his thoughts, when the door slid open with a soft _shick_ , revealing the black and green mech stood within the doorway before entering and making his way to stand before the warlord.

Tegan approached Megatron warily, the absence of Soundwave both disconcerting and comforting… He was afraid that Soundwave might've had had something to do with this, and he didn't want to discover that his.. Friend and mentor was a part of this arrangement.

"Paradox." Megatron's cold tone caused Tegan to stand up a little straighter, servos clenched tightly at his sides as he studied the warlord, who must've caught the gleam in his optics, the massive Decepticon letting out a chuckle. "Dear Paradox, I have given you something many humans would kill for… The power of a Titan." Megatron murmured in a calm tone. "Don't tell me that you are going to become another _Starscream_. I only have room for one in my ranks."

Glaring at the warlord, Tegan dipped his helm slightly in respect. "No, my lord. I do not wish to be like Starscream… I wish to become one of your finest." He stated firmly, becoming resigned to his new function, shuddering at the purring originating from Megatron's engines, keeping his red optics on the ground beneath his pedes.

"Then it is time for your first test, Paradox." Megatron stated, causing the younger mech to slowly lift his helm to look up at the warlord, a fierce light coming into his optics. "I am ready, Lord Megatron." He answered in confidence, causing the warlord to chuckle. "I have little doubt… Especially with how you took out one of your own kind so easily."

A snarl was ripped from between Tegan's lips at the mention of how he had injured Miko… Maybe even killed her, but he remained silent, armour almost rattling with his anger as the Decepticon warlord stood and approached him, pacing around Tegan as a predator would it's prey. "So much anger!" Megatron growled in an approving tone. "Put that to use when you face the Autobots… Remember, they took everything from you. They took Miko and programmed her to believe them as right… If it wasn't for them, Miko would be safe, and she wouldn't have betrayed you."

Tegan's digits twitched at the thought before they curled into a tight fist, the steel of his servo grating lightly from how tightly he clenched his fist, the warlord's optics roaming down his black frame to his servo before leaning in, faceplates so close Tegan could feel the warlord's ex-vents on his faceplates. "Show them no mercy, Paradox… Crush their sparks and get your revenge."

The black and green mech growled lowly, allowing a flash of sharpened denta show as he turned to the warlord. "Tell me where they are." He responded. "My Lord."

Megatron leaned back and returned to his throne, hydraulics hissing as he slowly lowered himself into it, smirking at the young mech before him. "Soundwave and an escort of vehicons have encountered Autobot resistance. You will go to my officer's aid. Soundwave will report your actions directly to me." The silver mech stated before he turned and gave a jerk of his helm, a vehicon appearing from where he had been in the shadows against the wall, the Vehicon moving over to the controls and typing in coordinates, a groundbridge opening.

Tegan turned to glare at the swirl of green, purple and white and began to make his way towards the groundbridge, Megatron's voice stopping him again. "The Vehicon, 3TH4N, will serve as your partner… He is bound to follow your orders, and will be a secondary report on your performance."

At that order, Tegan turned and looked at the vehicon approaching him from the controls, giving him a salute… There was something about the vehicon. From what Tegan had seen about them, the way they were treated and how there were so many that looked alike, Tegan had always assumed like the greater majority that Vehicons and Eradicons were just like clones from _Star Wars._ All the same, nameless, feelingless… But the way the Vehicon was looking at him was almost eerie, as if he was resigned… Defeated, perhaps?

Quickly pushing those thoughts out of his processor, Tegan turned around, blades transforming out of his arms, so similar to Arcee's, only the blade was a sickly green and hissed with Tox-N.

Feeling the boiling anger slowly build into a raging inferno, Tegan shut his red optics and felt his green spark pulsing rapidly, focusing on his anger before opening his optics again, the red slowly being overtaken by green as he slowly approached the groundbridge and vanished into it, 3TH4N following behind him.

Megatron watched the mech go and smirked. He had infused Tegan with Tox-N. Shockwave hadn't been able to do anything with it for them, but he had been able to with Tegan, most likely due to the fact that he was part human, and carried antibodies for viruses. Whenever his new warrior felt stronger emotions, the Tox-N would boost the anger and hate and make him stronger.

Paradox would be the perfect killing machine…

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

Arcee was kicked a vehicon away from her and looked up when a groundbridge opened, admitting a black mech with glowing green markings. He was lithe and slim, with glowing green optics and green blades set into either side of his arms… Arcee frowned and studied the mech, taking him in. Frame was built for speed rather than strength, he looked young, and although a silver Decepticon insignia shone on his forehelm, she couldn't place him.

"Prime!" The femme Autobot shouted, kicking away another Vehicon and making her way to her leader's side, pointing.

Optimus Prime looked up, blue optics falling on the newcomer, a grim look overcoming his faceplates. "It seems that Megatron's plans for Tegan have been completed." He murmured, Bulkhead coming up beside them now. "What? That's the kid?" The green wrecker demanded, slamming a fist into his palm. "Good! Now I won't feel guilt about smashing him into slag!" He growled.

"Bulkhead!" Optimus tried to stop the wrecker, Bulkhead charging the mech that they had identified as Tegan.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

Tegan stood for a few moments as he studied the scene before him, Soundwave grappling with Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Bumblebee fighting backstrut to backstrut, and then there were the others.

Green optics narrowed as he watched an exchange go between the three remaining, and then the massive one charged at him, Tegan reacting upon instinct, not even glancing at 3TH4N while giving orders. "You keep the others away while I bring him down." Tegan ordered, crouching before he charged at Bulkhead, the ground shaking with the larger wrecker's pedesteps.

Tegan knew that Bulkhead was slow and clumsy, but incredibly powerful and much stronger than he himself was, so he used his own agility to twist out of the way of Bulkhead's first blow, landing in a crouch a few feet away. "You are slow." He murmured, Bulkhead growling and charging him again, Tegan jumping onto his arm and flipping over behind him, placing a kick to his backstrut, sending the green mech stumbling. "Slow, but powerful." The black and green mech stated almost indifferently before flipping backwards.

Standing upright as Bulkhead was distracted by a group of Vehicons, the whistle of the air behind him was his only warning, Tegan ducking and swinging a pede out in the expectation to trip his new assailant, someone as equally fast hopping over his pede, landing back on her pedes. "Orion. Stop this! You are a human, and we don't want to hurt you!" Arcee shouted, anger in her blue optics.

Tegan let out a snort as he stood back up to his full height, helm cocking slightly. "But I can hurt you." He responded in a cold, almost detached tone that sent a chill through the femme's backstrut.

Flipping away from the second attack, Arcee growled, her own blades making their appearance as she blocked the third attack, glaring into the green optics before her own. "Orion. Megatron is destroying you! You could be an Autobot!" The femme stated, Tegan letting out a laugh. "You took Miko from me… You brainwashed her into betraying me." The mech responded, swinging out with his blade, the femme twisting away and receiving a shallow laceration on her hip.

Arcee gasped and flipped away from him, looking down at the wound, optics widening at the green smoke coming from the edges of the laceration. "Tox-N.!" She cried, looking up as a pede connected with her faceplates, sending her down onto her back, Tegan standing over her. "Once you Autobots are destroyed, Megatron will have full reign." He stated, raising his blade.

Growling, Arcee glared back up at the Decepticon. "Megatron will destroy Earth! Miko!" She stated loudly.

Tegan paused, hesitating. "Miko?" He stated almost blankly, wavering… Miko was still alive? "You're lying." He growled out, glaring down at the femme. "Miko is dead."

"No. She's in the hospital!" Arcee responded, hoping that the mech might see the reasoning, but the mech looked down at her, hesitation disappearing. "Then she will die as well." He answered, a waver in his tone. "Regardless of having ties here, Earth has never shown me love. So what happens to it doesn't matter to me." He informed the Autobot beneath him, left servo transforming into a blaster. It would fire off blasts of Tox-N, something that was terrifying in itself, and he pointed it down at Arcee. "Greet my father in the allspark." He spat.

Tegan was fully prepared to take the femme's life when a large servo grasped him by the helm and he was suddenly tossed away, crashing into a nearby rock.

Growling in pain, Tegan slowly forced himself back up, turning to face the Prime that was watching him with a calm expression, although there was sadness and regret in his optics. "Orion. If you do not cease your actions, we will be forced to offline you if we are unable to take you in." He stated in an equally calm voice.

Letting out an unamused laugh, Tegan had to fight off a wave of fear, which cooled the anger in his spark and his optics shifted back to a reddish green, the glowing of the green runes and markings on his frame fading slightly. "I cannot be defeated. I am no longer Orion, I am Paradox." Tegan stated, standing upright as he looked at the Prime. "And you stand in Megatron's way." He added, charging at the Prime, who shifted into a defensive stance.

Without the anger and hatred fuelling his frame, Tegan wasn't as strong as he had expected, the Prime easily blocking his attack, pede connecting with his chassis, sending Tegan flying back into the rock with a cry of pain.

Feeling hatred and anger beginning to grow at how easily Optimus had been able to take him down again, Tegan struggled back up to his pedes, making as if he was going to attack the Prime, 3TH4N stepping up and saluting. "Paradox. Soundwave has ordered a retreat… He has taken what we have come for." The vehicon informed Tegan, the mech hesitating and glancing at the Autobots before growling. "Fine." He responded, turning to face his enemies. "Until next time." He stated, giving a mocking salute before he turned and vanished into the groundbridge.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

Tegan was irritated over how things had gone down with the Autobots… The thought, _hope_ that Miko was still alive niggled at the back of his processor as he attempted to figure out how to block of memories and feelings like he had read Cybertronians had the ability to do, but had no such luck.

Venting, Tegan wandered the halls in isolation. He had requested to be left alone, Soundwave respecting his decision and leaving him to his devices. He had heard talk that the Vehicon 3TH4N, because he had shown unnatural intelligence and had fought well, was being promoted up the ranks… Which was all and good for the Vehicon, but even just thinking about him was enough to unsettle Tegan as he wandered the halls.

There had been something so different in the vehicon that he had met… He had sensed a defeated, resigned air around the mech, but when 3TH4N had reported to Megatron about his performance, Tegan had detected a sense of… Pride. The Vehicon had seemed to be more expressive and intelligent.

"Tegan."

Tegan froze at the sound of the strange voice and he slowly turned around, optics falling on 3TH4N, the Vehicon standing behind him, and he tensed up. "How do you know my name? I am Paradox." Tegan stated as calmly as he could, taking a step back… The way the visored optics were watching him was creepy.

3TH4N looked Tegan up and down, a soft ex-vent passing from behind his mask. "You've grown."

Registering those words, Tegan stepped backwards, optics widening. "Who are you?" He demanded in a near whisper, voice weaker than he would have liked it to be.

"I know you will have a lot of questions, Tegan… I am Ethan…" 3TH4N stated before turning his visor onto the black and green mech before him. "I was called aimé… By your carrier."

Tegan stood frozen, attempting to process the words spoken by the Vehicon in front of him, before he felt the energon in his lines run cold like nitro in his lines. "Sire…"

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

Ethan stared at his son sadly, feeling his spark sink as Tegan's expression shifted from shock, to fear and sadness, then to bitter anger.

"You left me… Y-You abandoned me!"

Shutting his hidden optics at the words, Ethan vented softly, shoulder struts slumping as he looked on at his son, feeling as if someone had knifed him through the spark and he had to hold back from attempting to touch his creation. "Tegan… I didn't want to… But I was part of the reason why your carrier offlined… And your grandcreator didn't want me to be around after that… I had no choice." Ethan tried to explain, reaching for Tegan, pain and grief filling his EM when his son pulled away. "Tegan… You were of your mother's kind… I couldn't separate you from them."

Tegan growled and rounded on his sire, bringing his faceplates close to the other's. "LOOK AT ME NOW!" He shouted, fury burning in his optics, but Ethan knew that the fury was just a coverup for the pain… Pain he couldn't have helped to prevent.

Staring at his son, Ethan deflated and shook his helm. "Even if you had been of my kind when you were delivered… I would've had you raised by the Autobots… This isn't the life I wanted for you." He murmured in a near whisper, Tegan jerking back as if struck. "You would've handed me over to _them_?" He cried in disbelief.

Turning to look from the ground back up at his son, Ethan vented. "I would've. This isn't the life I wanted for you." He stated in a saddened tone.

"You never wanted me… Why fight for the Decepticons, when you would've put me on the opposite side? _Fought against_ me?" Tegan demanded in anger and hurt, and Ethan wished he could've rephrased the way he had said that.

"Tegan… I have no choice but to fight for the Decepticons… None of my comrades do. We are helpless. We were deceived." Ethan attempted to explain. "On Cybertron, we were the lowest of the low and considered drones… That we didn't have feelings, and anything could be done to us without consequences." The Vehicon explained slowly. "When Megatron rose up, promising equality, I joined, along with my peers… Now, we can't do anything but fight for Megatron. The Autobots wouldn't accept drones, and they do not have the means to fuel us."

Tegan let out a bark of laughter, disbelief on his faceplates. "You-... I can't believe this." He shook his helm, Ethan reaching to put a servo on his shoulder, but Tegan pulled away again. "Don't touch me… You left me alone for years, and _now_ you take an interest in me." The black and green mech glared at the Vehicon that claimed to be his sire. "I will stand by Megatron and bring the Autobots down." He stated before turning and walking away.

Ethan watched his creation go, spark pulsating painfully as he reached up for his comm. Link, sending a ping to Optimus Prime. ' _This is not the life I want for my creation… I will help you capture my son.'_

 _(A/N: OK. So this is PARTLY based off of Season 3, Episodes 12 &13, there will be familiar scenes/dialogue, but not completely the same. Also, with the absence of Dreadwing being mentioned, as well as Airachnid and Starscream being kicked out of the Decepticons, you can just imagine what went down, or just say that they never appeared/it never happened lol. Also, this is the final chapter before the two separate endings (Bittersweet and Happy), so please enjoy and review! ALSO NOTE** Because Miko is weakened and hasn't appeared, it was due to being hospitalized and the Autobots deeming it too dangerous for her to be near Paradox/Tegan. So she will not appear in this chapter with Jack, which also means no shadowzone for Soundwave! XD)_


	30. Total DestructionTurning Point

_(A/N: I thank all of my followers that have been so faithful in the time it has taken me to complete this story. There are 2 more chapters after this, both endings. A good, and a bittersweet. Enjoy.)_

Ethan, also known as 3TH4N, had kept in contact with the Autobots and handed out what information he could, all with the purpose of hopefully rescuing his son from the influence of the Decepticons.

Tegan had been kept by Megatron or Soundwave's side, and had done well in retrieving relics for the warlord, now, two megacycles later, Tegan stood before Megatron after having just watched the warlord put an end to Predaking, the Predacon clone.

"It isn't every day you get to see a species go extinct all over again." Starscream stated, the three Decepticons turning when the door behind them opened, Knockout walking in with the Dark Star Saber. "One mega weapon c-... Where's tall, dark and scaly?"

Before anyone could respond, blaster fire reached their audios and Megatron growled lowly, ordering for a report, a vehicon answering over the comm. :: _My Lord, the ship is under attack::._

"How is that possible?" Starscream demanded, looking back and forth between Megatron and the other two, Megatron thinking for a brief moment before responding. "The medic lives." He hissed, referring to Ratchet, who had been captured earlier in the megacycle to have his servo at aiding Shockwave and Knockout in their study of the synthetic energon. "Starscream. Bring reinforcements to the bridge. Paradox. Seek out and destroy the medic." Megatron ordered, Tegan giving a short nod before turning, skating down the hall on his wheels, searching for Ratchet.

Tegan sped around a corner in time to see Ratchet vanishing into the room where Shockwave was keeping the cylinders full of synthetic energon to power the Omega Lock, the slim black and green mech shooting through the door behind Ratchet, braking when he saw a fight already going on between the two.

"I've got him." Tegan hissed to Shockwave, scating around the one opticed behemoth and smashing into the older mech at top speed, sending them both crashing across the room as Shockwave typed in the codes for the firing sequence to begin it's setup, the bay doors slowly spiralling open.

"You don't know what you're doing." Ratchet's voice ground into Tegan's audio and he snarled, standing over the medic with his blaster pointed at him. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." He responded coldly, a bitter tone to his voice.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. You know only what _Megatron wants_ you to know!" He responded hotly, glaring up at the younger mech.

Opening his intake to respond, Tegan was distracted by the sound of blasterfire behind him, turning his helm to watch Shockwave duck away from Optimus Prime who was firing on him. Pain flared through his body when the medic's digits were suddenly in the seams of his chassis, pinching a wire that caused his frame to convulse, allowing the medic to throw him off.

Snarling in dazed pain, Tegan growled and went to jump at the medic again when the ship suddenly jolted, sending all three within the bay tumbling, Tegan hitting his helm and letting out a curse.

Unbeknownst to them, Soundwave had left the bridge, for what reason no one knew, and 3TH4N had taken control, attempting to steer the Nemesis _away_ from Earth.

Shockwave began the firing sequence, and Tegan stood upright, looking over at another set of doors where Smokescreen had appeared, optics narrowing when he saw that the blue and yellow mech had the Star Saber in his grasp. "Optimus, catch!" Smokescreen called, Ratchet calling a warning as Shockwave fired a blast at the young elite guards mech, sending him flying, star saber clattering to the ground.

Several pairs of optics locked onto it and everyone began to charge in an attempt to get it, Tegan skating around the others, smashing into Bumblebee just as the scout picked it up, sending the sword over the edge to clatter below them, nearly falling into the cybermatter.

Tegan stood up, looking down at where the sword lay and snarled, spinning around and kicking the black and yellow Autobot in the helm, sending him stumbling to the ground, the black and green Decepticon presenting his blades and preparing to strike, when a familiar voice cut through his anger, green optics immediately shifting to bright red, the mech standing frozen for several moments before slowly turning. "Grandmother…?" He asked in a choked tone, the elderly human standing in Wheeljack's servo, the wrecker standing before a closing groundbridge.

Silence fell over the area as all optics were locked on the old human and the Decepticon that had quickly become renowned for his violence and temper.

"Tegan… Please stop." Mary begged in a pleading voice, blue eyes looking up at the Cybertronian that she had been told was her grandson. "Stop this… This isn't the boy I raised."

Tegan clenched his denta, digits curling into fists as 3TH4N appeared nearby, watching the exchange with hopeful optics. "You… Why will I stop when you are the one that lied to me? When you never told me that I was one of them? Sent away my sire?" The black Decepticon demanded, voice cracking.

"I was wrong, Tegan… I should've-" Mary was cut off by Megatron, who had continued to grapple with Optimus Prime even though the others had ceased fighting. "Paradox! Obey me, take your vengeance! This world has always treated you like a drone, never given you anything worth keeping." Megatron snarled out, Tegan glancing at him… Megatron and Soundwave _had_ given him what he had always wanted… Sight, Hearing, a voice… "Tegan, listen to me, you must-"

Shockwave had recovered from the initial shock, and the omega lock suddenly exploded in a white light as the firing sequence was completed, the cybermatter beginning to empty itself on Earth.

Running to the edge of the lock, Cybertronians, both Decepticon and Autobot alike, stared down at the world, blue light flashing as the cybermatter made contact with the Earth's surface.

3TH4N recovered first, turning and grabbing Tegan's arm. "Orion! You _must_ stop this! This is madness! Those are your people! You're _mother's_ people!" He cried, Tegan standing and staring down in horror, 3TH4N trying one more time to get through to him. "Orion… _Miko_ is down there!"

Tegan tensed up at that and turned, staring into the Vehicon's faceplates, his grandmother joining in. "Tegan… You must save them. Please, Tegan." Mary pleaded with him, Tegan feeling conflicting emotion fill him. "Tegan, you _must_ listen to me, Mega-"

Megatron was suddenly there, grabbing 3TH4N by the helm and tossing him aside, the Vehicon crashing against a wall as the warlord turned and took a swipe at Mary.

In that moment, several things happened… Tegan watched as Wheeljack attempted to keep Mary away from Megatron, avoid the warlord's claws that were aimed at the human, and Tegan could've sworn he heard millions of voices on Earth _screaming_.


	31. Ending 1: Good

**Ending #1: Good Ending**

Tegan watched, joints frozen as Megatron attempted to get to his grandmother, finally reacting, slowly approaching but gaining speed before he jumped at the warlord, sending him off balance and a snarl came from between scarred lip plating, the warlord turning on him as a fight began again between the two factions.

"Traitor!" Megatron snarled, clawed servo striking out at Tegan, catching his faceplates, the squeal of metal on metal and his cry of pain echoing around them, Tegan stumbling backwards and clenching at his faceplates. Megatron growled, digits burning with the effects of Tox-N coming in contact with them. "I will crush you, then I will go on to destroy your precious planet. Everything you hold dear!"

Trying to focus through the burning pain in his faceplates, Tegan rebooted his optics as the warlord grabbed onto the back of his neck, sword emerging from beneath his cannon, stabbing forwards at the young Cybertronian.

Tegan shut his optics tightly as he waited for the pain, but what he didn't expect was the gasp that came from directly behind him and the warmth of energon splattering across his back plating.

Turning slowly, Tegan froze as he stared at Soundwave, the telepath's servos gripping the sword that protruded from his chassis, Megatron snarling and twisting the blade imbedded in his third's chassis. "SOUNDWAVE!" Tegan screamed as the warlord wrenched the sword loose and the TIC fell to his knee joints, frame shaking as he held his gaping wound, energon bubbling out from around his digits.

Collapsing to his knee joints beside Soundwave, Tegan pressed his servos over Soundwave's, attempting to stem the flow of energon welling from the wound. "No, Soundwave! Please, pleasepleaseplease _please_ no!" He babbled pleadingly. Soundwave was his friend… Soundwave had given him a voice, sight and hearing… And now Soundwave might die because of him.

Coughing, Soundwave shook his helm slowly. "Soundwave… Was wrong…" He choked out around the energon in his mouth, reaching up and removing his visor so that he could look up at Tegan. "Soundwave… Like Orion once." He murmured, revealing the scars burning his throat and lower jaw, the clouded optics that couldn't see when unmasked. "Wanted to… S-Save Orion from p-pain of difference."

Tegan stared down at the mech beneath him, afraid that he was going to lose Soundwave, letting out a little whimper, completely oblivious to the raging fights around him. "Soundwave… Soundwave please don't… Stay with me, I can't do this by myself." He begged.

Soundwave's lips twitched slightly as if he had attempted to smile. "Orion… Strong… Good spark." The slim Decepticon responded, wheezing as the energon puddle beneath him grew larger each passing moment and he felt his strength ebbing. "Orion, mustn't be Decepticon… Orion, good mech."

Feeling optical fluids flood his optics, Tegan attempted to keep the stifled sobs from wracking his frame. "B-But you… Don't die, Soundwave." He sobbed out, voice cracking as Soundwave offered him a small smile. "Orion… Take care of Laserbeak?" He asked, Tegan only now noticing the cyberbird wasn't present in her usual place, instead within the ship locked in Soundwave's quarters. "I-I will." He choked out.

Smile fading and shuttering his optics, Soundwave took in another ragged vent. "Orion… Forgive Soundwave?" He murmured, fighting to keep from offlining before he was ready. "Orion… Will be OK… Orion, not alone."

Tegan shut his optics as the tears streamed down his faceplates. "Th-There's nothing to f-forgive Soundwave." He responded in a near whisper, Soundwave ex-venting softly. "Soundwave… Loved Orion… Orion so young, so special." He murmured as he slowly faded. "Soundwave, proud of… Orion." Soundwave whispered, optics shutting as his venting stilled.

Fury, pain, loss and hurt sparked up in Tegan and he screamed in anger, jumping over the fallen TIC, swords transforming from his arms as he jumped onto Megatron's back, one servo gripping the massive shoulder, the warlord thrown off balance, having been focused on battling Optimus and not expecting Tegan's attack.

Tegan sliced against the warlord's neck with his blade, the warlord snarling and grasping him by his arm, jerking him loose and slamming him against the ground, energon flowing from his severed neck cabling and down his chassis.

Taking advantage, Optimus Prime pushed his attack, the warlord slowly weakening as he lost energon from the dangerous wound.

On servos and knees, Tegan stared down at the star saber lying before him, his left arm numb and useless, so he closed his right servo over the hilt of the sword, forcing himself onto one knee and shoving the sword through the warlord's back, relishing the jolt the force of the blow sent down the blade.

Tegan watched as the massive warframe tensed up, Megatron's gasp audible as the warlord gripped at the wound, Optimus bringing his pede around and across the warlord's helm, causing Megatron to topple sideways, still pierced through by the saber as he fell from the Omega Lock and towards Earth.

Staring down as the warlord's frame grew smaller and smaller, Tegan shut his optics, sobs wracking his frame again as he felt a servo land on his shoulder, looking up into 3TH4N's optics. Without hesitation, Tegan lay his helm against the Vehicon's chassis, sobbing as his servos gripped the other mech tightly. "I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry." He sobbed, 3TH4N holding him tightly, attempting to soothe him as the Autobots finished their work. The Decepticons that could, fled, and the Omega lock was shut down before it could completely destroy earth.

"Tegan?"

Hearing his voice called by that familiar voice, Tegan turned and gently picked up his grandmother, pressing her close to the cheek that wasn't damaged, optics shuttering. "I-I'm so sorry, grandma." He whimpered, the human hugging him as best she could, murmuring soothingly.

When Tegan was finally able to collect himself, his grandmother spoke up again. "I'm… Sorry, Tegan. And I am sorry for forcing you out of Tegan's life, Ethan." Mary murmured, shame and guilt heavy in her expression and voice. "I-I just… I can't excuse what I did, and if I could go back, I would change it… I would change so much." The eldery woman stated, 3TH4N smiling at her. "The past no longer matters… We all miss her… And all we can do now is make sure the future is bright.

Mary smiled and nodded, turning to stroke Tegan's faceplating. "We can go home now, Tegan… All of us." She stated gently, Tegan shaking his helm. "I can't… Megatron destroyed my human body… There's no way for me to go back." He answered in a shaking tone.

3TH4N smiled and grasped his son's servo, tugging him to his pedes. "Then there is something you should see." He stated to his confused creation, pulling him along. They left the lock and no one stopped the three as they re-entered the bowels of the Nemesis.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

It turned out that Soundwave had disobeyed Megatron's orders to destroy Tegan's human form, the TIC preserving it carefully within a cylinder hidden in his berthroom, and, with the help of the Autobots and a newly defected Knockout, Tegan was returned to his true form.

Not wishing to be separated from his son, Ethan reverted himself to his holoform, joining his son to a new life on earth. The Omega lock had destroyed much of New York City and the surrounding area surprising many who had expected Nevada to be targeted… It looked more like Megatron wanted to begin with one of the most populated cities in the United States… But before Tegan could settle down to life again, he had one more thing to do…

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/\**

Tegan thanked the nurse and stood in front of the door, marked _B18_ , hesitant about entering… He didn't know how long he stood there mustering up the courage, but finally he was able to push the door open as quietly as he could.

Peering into the room, Tegan stared at Miko, the younger girl lying in the hospital bed amongst beeping monitors and an IV that vanished into the arm farthest from him.

Taking a breath, Tegan slowly entered the room and made his way over to Miko, the Japanese girl's eyes shut as she slept. If it hadn't been for the steady rise and fall of her chest, Tegan would've feared that she was dead… And by his hand.

Tegan stood there for several moments, just watching. Miko had been hospitalised for the entirety of his time with the Decepticons, her wounds cared for, but she was still pale and the guilt hadn't faded in the slightest.

"Miko…" Tegan murmured, reaching down and gently taking the pale hand in his own, sitting beside Miko and shutting his eyes as he lay his head on Miko's bed. "I'm so sorry…" He choked out, biting his lip in an attempt to keep from crying.

How long he lay there trying to keep from crying before he felt fingers in his hair, Tegan didn't know… And it didn't matter.

Feeling the fingers, Tegan lifted his head and looked at Miko, the other's eyelashes fluttering slightly before they cracked open and a small smile formed on pale lips. "T-Teeg?" She asked in a drowsy voice and Tegan nodded, tears in his eyes. "Y-Yeah… It's me." He stammered out, shame filling him. He was the one that had done this to her! He was the reason she lay here, weak and drugged.

"Y-You ok?" Miko asked in a soft tone and Tegan squeezed her hand. "I'm… Fine, Miko… Are… You?" He asked, struggling to find his words, to form what he wanted to say. "I-I… I'm so sorry Miko… This is all my fault." He stated, tears in his eyes.

Miko cocked her head slightly, eyes opening a little more as she looked at him in silence for several moments. "Nah… Jus' the slaggin' cons." She answered with a soft, gentle smile. "It's alright, Teeg. I know you couln'... Think right… Cause of the coding." She stated softly.

Shaking his head, Tegan stared at her. "It's not ok… I-I _hurt_ you… I hurt everyone." He stated in a pained voice. "F-For… Will you forgive me?" He asked in a hopeful voice, Miko smiling wider and looking more awake now. "Course I do, idiot." She stated teasingly. "Hello? I love you." She added.

Tegan felt the guilt and shame lift off his shoulders and he smiled. "I'm a good idiot though… At least… Now I am." He answered with a shrug, lifting Miko's hand to his lips and kissing her fingers. "I love you too Miko…" He murmured to her, holding her hand to his cheek, Miko offering another smile so bright, that Tegan was sure things would be better from here on… And they were… In fact, much better than anticipated.

 _(For clarification, Soundwave was also mortally wounded here as well.)_


	32. Ending 2: Bittersweet

_((A/N: Well here's the final chapter… I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm so very very very very very grateful to all of you who stuck with me for all 30+ chapters of this story. :D I love ya all!))_

 **Ending #2: Bittersweet Ending**

Tegan could only watch as the warlord swiped at Wheeljack, clawed digits grazing his grandmother where she stood in the wrecker's servo, sending her flying as the white, red and green mech attempted to catch her.

Only able to stand stock still as he watched, unsure on how he should get involved, Tegan stood rooted to the spot as he contemplated… Earth didn't matter to him, didn't it? His mother's kind had treated him like an animal for as long as he could remember, and there was nothing worth fighting for there… Or was there?

How his comm. Link had been hacked, Tegan had no idea… Only that Miko was suddenly talking to him. ::Teeg? Teeg I-I'm so sorry for lying to you… But you need to help us. If you don't, we'll all be destroyed! Megatron's only using you to get what he wants!::

Freezing up at the voice of the Japanese girl, Tegan felt relief fill him despite the situation. He hadn't actually killed the girl he had come to love. ::Miko… I'm so sorry… But… Megatron's right. Earth has never treated me like I was a person like them. Only as an animal.:: He responded firmly, though his tone wavered a little.

Silence fell for several moments before Miko spoke again, voice gentle and soft. ::Tegan… _I_ treated you like an equal… Even though I knew you were part Cybertronian.:: She answered before continuing on in an even quieter tone. ::Tegan… I care about you. That's why I brought you to the Autobots, because I wanted you to be safe… You're all I have left. The Omega Lock was targeting Japan… My parents and the rest of my family are gone.::

Hearing the crack in Miko's voice, the way her usually loud and boisterous way of talking was absent, Tegan felt something break inside of him… Megatron had destroyed Japan? That meant that Miko's whole life was gone! The realization of what the Omega Lock was truly doing to Earth, his _mother's_ world, and what Megatron _really wanted_ struck the young mech hard.

Growling lowly and cutting off the comm, Tegan charging the warlord who noticed the movement and ducked under Optimus' attack, bringing his fist in an uppercut, the enraged black and green techno organic sent flying across the expanse.

Tegan cried out as he landed again… Everything was so confusing. Megatron had lied to him, had only been using him, and now the entirety of his decisions had fallen upon him… He had partly been involved in destroying everything Miko loved and cared about! It was because of _him_ that millions of lives were being destroyed and lost at this very moment… But he could still save some of them.

Snarling in rage, Tegan forced himself back up to his pedes, activating his tires as he sped around the expanse of the lock, making his way back up to where Shockwave was defending the controls of the Omega Lock.

Tegan crossed the distance rapidly, Shockwave saw his experiment approaching and brought his cannon around, firing at the pedes of the charging mech, who jumped over the blast and flipped over him to land directly on the controls.

Smirking as Shockwave turned around, Tegan slammed a servo down on the cancellation button, cancelling the firing sequence in time before Shockwave grabbed him by a shoulder strut, jerking him away. The force of the pull and his own body weight behind it, Tegan screamed when it was ripped loose of his own frame.

Landing hard and rolling onto his side, Tegan groaned in pain, the steel flooring beneath him hissing from the Tox-N slowly leaking out of his wounded shoulder.

"Lord Megatron should've authorized a self-destruction sequence. It would have been logical as of this moment." The scientist stated as he approached, canon pressed against the younger Decepticon's helm, Tegan shutting his optics and waiting for the shot that would take his spark.

"TEGAN!"

The call was unexpected, and jerked Tegan from his quiet submittance to death, optics shooting open and falling on a familiar figure, standing a little away from him, beautiful brown eyes wide as she stared. "Tegan no!" Miko cried, looking both frightened as well as upset.

Optics locked with brown eyes and Tegan gave a sad little smile, turning his faceplates away and shutting his optics as he waited for the shot that would take his life. When it didn't come, gree optics opened and he looked up in surprise at Bulkhead, who looked down at him before charging at Shockwave again, the scientist getting back to his pedes.

Taking the chance, Tegan pushed off the ground and scooped up Miko, rushing her over to one of the cylinders filled with the synthetic energon, setting her down. "Stay here Miko." He ordered her before he turned and charged to where Optimus and Megatron were fighting, kicking off the ground and placing both of his pedes against Megatron's shoulders. The momentum as well as his sudden weight caused the warlord to stumble, a snarl forming on the scarred faceplating as Optimus took the advantage, attack gaining speed and precision.

Megatron was forced back by the Autobot, the massive Kaonian warrior having difficulty in keeping his balance on the small expanse of ground that was the edge of the Omega lock.

The young techno-organic shook with rage and bitter hatred as he battling his way back up onto his pedes, optics locked on the sight of Megatron standing at the edge of the Lock, Optimus hanging on to keep from falling to the distant planet below.

Keeping his optics firmly set on the silver warlord, Tegan began to move, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed until he was in an all out run, slamming his shoulder into Megatron's side and sending them both tumbling.

Megatron grunted under the impact servos scrambling for something to grab onto and keep him from tipping over the edge, servos finally locating Tegan just as he fell, the smaller mech's digits scraping against the ground and leaving small stripes of paint as the warlord's weight dragged him along to the edge.

Grasping tightly to the edge of the lock, Tegan looked sidelong at Optimus Prime, the massive Autobot warrior struggling to get himself back up and onto the deck.

"If I offline, I'm bringing you with me, _Paradox_!" Megatron snarled from below, Tegan looking down at him and baring his own denta. His arms shook with the exertion of holding both his and Megatron's weight, and he felt sharp stabs of pain as wiring began to snap in his left hip joint.

Tegan whimpered in pain as Megatron's taloned digits dug into his leg, easily piercing the metal as he attempted to climb up the smaller Decepticon's frame. "You keep that up, I'll let go." Tegan threatened, the Kaonian gladiator laughing, the sound cold as it sent chills down the black and green mech's backstrut. Megatron seemed unbothered by the Tox-N infused energon running over his servos, a sizzling sound filling the air between them as it ate away at the thick armouring like a starving scraplet.

Glancing back up the lock where Optimus was just climbing back onto the deck, Tegan looked back down at Megatron, frowning deeply. If the warlord wasn't flying or transforming, he had either suffered internal damage fighting with Prime, or Tegan's first attack had done more damage than he had initially thought.

Feeling his digits slipping, Tegan ground his denta together, optics tightly shuttered as he kicked at the Warlord with his free pede, desperate to free himself.

Clenching his denta and muttering a wordless apology, Tegan's digits slid from their hold, the lithe mech falling into space, Megatron's angry roar ringing in his audios when something caught him by his arm. The jolt caused a cry of pain to come from between his lips as Megatron, retaining his grip, tore plating and wiring from Tegan's lower leg.

Tegan opened his optics to watch Megatron fall, the pain in his leg numbing, but he didn't dare look at the damage. Looking up, his optics locked with Optimus Prime's, the Autobot leader carefully lifting him up and onto the deck where Tegan collapsed onto his side and shook violently.

Miko was there in moments, hugging the side of his faceplates and crying, Ratchet only moments behind, but the black and green cybertronian pushed the medic away and struggled up to his good pede, carefully making his way towards where Soundwave lay in a pool of luminescent blue.

Dropping down next to the TIC, Tegan vented shakily as his optics roamed the frame of the mech that had changed his life, plating nearly rattling with the threat of sobbing… Soundwave couldn't have offlined so quickly could he?

As if in answer, the visor lit up dimly with a smily emoji present on the clear glass, Tegan letting out a tiny laugh. "S-Soundwave… My... My body…?" He asked shakily, hope expressed on his faceplates.

There was silence as Soundwave seemed to be struggling to form the words. "Gone… Megatron, destroyed Tegan's old frame." The telepath finally managed, servos still clasped firmly over the wound in his chassis, a black and green one joining it as Tegan looked down at his mentor, not wanting to cry, but he could feel the lubricants gathering in his optics. "I'm… Sorry, Soundwave… I failed… This is all my fault."

Lithe digits reached up to touch the white faceplates, and Tegan looked into the visor as he leaned into the touch. "Tegan, did well. Tegan, not at fault." Soundwave responded in a calm tone, thumb digit gently caressing the faceplating of his young ward, and he'd have smiled if he'd been able to. "Soundwave, proud." The telepath murmured in a soft tone, unfamiliar to Tegan until he realized it was Soundwave's _true_ voice.

Lower lip trembling, Tegan felt the tears leave his optics now as he gripped Soundwave's wrist. "I'm sorry Soundwave… I'm so so sorry." He whispered, leaning his helm against the lithe Decepticon's mid abdomen, optics shut tightly as he sobbed, Miko coming up to place a hand on the back of his servo.

"Teeg?" Miko asked gently. "It's alright, Teeg. We'll see him in the allspark one day."

Tegan glanced at the human with tears falling down his faceplates. "We?" He asked softly, voice slightly hoarse.

\\*/\\*/\\*/\

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Arcee asked from where she stood, arms crossed over her chassis and a skeptical look on her faceplates, optics directed towards Ratchet, Miko and Tegan, standing at the edge of the Omega Lock's cybermatter.

"I want to try." Miko responded, looking up at the two-wheeler, then Tegan and Bulkhead, standing side by side. "It'll work." She added, as if to reassure the two titans with a smile. "Besides… I've got nothing to lose if it doesn't work… My family and country are gone." The youth answered.

Ratchet knelt on one knee joint next to the cybermatter, expression grave. "While it is risky, there is a high chance of thise working." He stated, glancing up at Arcee, who still looked skeptical, then over at Optimus and the others, the Prime giving a small nod. "It is Miko's choice alone."

Miko took a deep breath and moved closer to the cybermatter. "I want to try." She repeated, removing her shoes and glancing around again before sitting on the edge of the decking and slowly lowering herself into it.

Tegan went to move forwards, spark whirling around with worry, but Buklhead grabbed his arm. "Easy, kid. Let her go." The wrecker advised before releasing the smaller mech's arm, Tegan remaining in place this time, though his optics were over-bright with worry.

Everyone stood in a half circle before the cybermatter, the surface rippling gently from the submergence of the small human form.

Staring deep into the nearly clear substance of the matter, Tegan squinted as he noticed a soft glow begin to emanate from deep within the cybermatter, causing him to jostle Ratchet with his shoulder and point.

Ratchet grunted and opened his mouth to reprimand the young mech at his side when he noticed the green optics locked on the pool before them and pointing, drawing his attention to the soft glow beneath the rippling surface. "By the allspark." He murmured, crouching on the edge of the decking as he watched the strange light slowly gain brightness.

Tegan felt hopeful at Ratchet's surprised exclamation, optics widening when a servo shot out of the surface of the cybermatter, grasping the edge of the decking, Ratchet jerking back in surprise while Tegan's full focus was on the servo… It was delicate looking, the digits long and thin… Femmelike. "Miko?" He murmured as a pink and black helm broke the surface. "MIKO!" He cried, rushing to help the cyberformed girl from the matter.

A lithe black femme crawled from the sticky liquid, ice blue optics wide and perfectly shaped lips parted as she gasped for air, seeming to struggle in doing so, panicking Tegan. "Miko? Miko!" He cried, Ratchet holding up a servo. "Give her a moment. She's trying to figure out how to cycle it through her vents… Imagine it like a sparkling trying to take it's first breath." The medic advised.

Tegan remained tense until the moment when Miko finally began to vent, air expelling cybermatter clinging to her vents with a soft whoosh, allowing the green and black mech to relax. "Miko?" He asked again, the gorgeous young femme looking up at him with a grin. "Told ya it'd work." Miko stated, Tegan mirroring the gesture for a moment before it faded and he looked away. So much had been lost today…

Standing up as the other bots moved in to talk to Miko, Ratchet shooing them away so he could examine her and make sure there was no difficulties, Tegan wandered away. He moved to the very edge of the deck to stare down at Earth, the once blue and green planet now grey and white, with the tiniest blips of green and blue still visible mottling it's surface. Earth had been lost, and, with it, billions of human beings.

Glancing over his shoulder, Tegan felt the lubricant gather in his optics again when his optics passed over Soundwave's dull, greyed frame, his grandmother, carefully set atop a console, faceplates so serenely peaceful that Tegan could've sworn she was sleeping had Wheeljack not quietly confirmed her death to him before Miko entered the Cybermatter.

Looking down at the ground, Tegan shut his optics tightly and tried to control his sobs as he felt a small servo slip into his own, the young mech clinging tightly to it, optics opening to look at Miko. "It's alright Teeg… You and me, we still have each other, right?" Miko murmured gently, Tegan smiling faintly and squeezing her servo gently before looking back out over earth… He knew he couldn't do this alone… But he wasn't alone was he?

He had Miko.

 _((A/N: So that's that. The end. :D I might redo some of the chapters later since I didn't like some parts. But if it happens, it happens. If not then lol. I'll leave it up to you if Miko and Tegan actually get together later on in life, but due to the infusion of Tox-N, it is unlikely the two would be able to do much more than what they've currently done. Even kissing might transmit the toxin to Miko. Anyways. Here's pictures for what Miko looks like:_

Faceplates:  images?q=tb n:ANd9GcT2_ hI95afpluiFgD2_ BFEorM_ f29kreMHjjYhgOzfeTIMSW3RV

Body/Frame:

encrypted-tbn3 . /images? q=tbn:ANd9GcTRHd9yUr AnfdfADA0eIlyR-HEL3gP3 fV8U1FtHj2suzzU9VM5w

Alt-Mode:

s-media-cache-ak0.p inimg originals/80/41/ea/ 8041ea7c71072f5b9 656dfca6d1 

_(Need to take out the spaces.)_


End file.
